Such A Comfort To Me
by gg42
Summary: A continuation of the Such Good Boys franchise. This story contains incest so if it's not your thing, please scroll on by. This is a flash-forward to Blaine's senior year, where we pick up after Blaine visited his boyfriend in New York to drop a bomb. General warnings: Incest, Mild D/S in some parts, Infidelity, Voyeurism, Threesome, Over-Stimulation and Underage Drinking.
1. Burt comforts Kurt

**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Burt/Kurt (in this chapter)  
**Spoilers**: 4x04  
**Warnings**: Incest, Daddy!Kink, Bare Backing, Over Stimulation, Comfort Sex

**Summary: **A continuation of the Such Good Boys franchise. This is a flash-forward to post-4x04 is to fill a GKM prompt which fits perfectly into my 'verse.

Burt and Kurt have comfort sex after Kurt breaks up with Blaine in New York.

* * *

Burt's cell vibrated again in his pocket, making his brow crinkle with concern. That was the third call in a row. Someone _really_ wanted to speak with him but didn't want to leave a message. He excused himself from the meeting room and pulled his phone out as he looked for a more private corner in the hotel lobby. Looking down at his phone, he spotted three missed calls from his boy and hit the dial button immediately.

"Kurt? You okay, kiddo?"

"Daddy," his son sniffled down the phone line.

"W-what is it?"

"Bl-Blaine," Kurt's voice wavered. "He-he ch-" An ugly sob crackled over the line before Kurt took a shuddering breath.

"Daddy, we broke up," he whispered.

* * *

Four hours later Burt was in a cab, headed for his son's apartment in Bushwick. He'd left the blue-ribbon government panel for arts education in D.C. to fend for themselves for a day or two.

He stared out the window, watching schools and houses flash by, wondering what had been going through Blaine's mind in order for things to get to this point. He rubbed a tired hand over his face. He'd have to make some time to go and see the boy at Dalton to find out what the hell was going on.

Burt frowned then as he realized that he couldn't quite remember the last time they'd been together, just the two of them or even the three of them, let alone when Blaine had last been over to the house. Sometime over the summer, no doubt, before Burt had left for Washington and Kurt for New York. His gut twisted with uncertainty. When did life get so goddamn busy?

Looking back, he knew the answer. Getting involved in McKinley's annual musical production for the second year running, being a sponsor and a chaperone for the glee club's trip to Regionals (for the Warblers) and to Nationals (for the New Directions) had led to Burt's involvement in the arts education government panel and before he knew it, Matty was managing his garage most days while Burt was in Washington, D.C.

Matty had even hired one of his son's former classmates, Finn, to work in the shop once Puckerman had moved out to LA after graduation. And even though the lanky kid had pretty much put the kybosh on Burt's short lived relationship with the boy's mom, Carole, due to a nasty confrontation with Kurt a couple of years ago, Burt didn't hold any grudges. He'd simply put it down to bad timing and a bad attitude, willing to give the kid some space to grow up and move out before he got involved with his mom again. After that, the house had become a veritable zoo of kids in his son's last years of high school, with Rachel spending a lot of time there and Sam moving in for a bit. And, of course, Blaine, who Burt had informally adopted as his own, what with all the time that kid's parents spent travelling or at work. The boy spent most of his time at boarding school or in Kurt's room. Or, at least he had, until this past summer.

Burt knew the reality of his son leaving for New York had weighed heavily on Blaine, and the boy's new friendship with a tall smug Dalton kid had left Kurt infuriated, but he didn't think their relationship would crash and burn quite so soon after Kurt had moved away. But clearly a lot had happened in the past two months that Burt wasn't aware of. Nevertheless, his mission today was to let his son know that everything would be alright, no matter how much it hurt right now, that he was still loved and that he was not alone.  
He checked the calendar on his phone – he'd be back in Ohio early next week. Pursing his lips, he made the decision there and then to see Blaine as soon as he could get over to Westerville. He wanted to get to the bottom of this and he knew that his other boy must also be hurting too, especially if, as Kurt had said, they'd broken up because Blaine had cheated.

* * *

As the loft's door slid back, Kurt threw himself into his father's arms, which made him stumble for a moment.

"Whoa. Steady there, kiddo."

"Sorry, sorry," Kurt apologized as he backed off quickly and grabbed the suitcase, hauling it inside and closing the door.

"Kurt."

"Dad. I-I," his voice broke immediately and he cut himself off as he looked away from his father. Kurt's chin trembled as he took a deep breath to keep his composure but suddenly his face crumpled as a fat tear skidded off his cheek and fell away.

"Oh, baby. C'mere, c'mon, come to Daddy," Burt cooed as he wrapped his arms around his son's heaving shoulders. "That's it, bud. Let it all out. Shhh." Burt soothed and stroked his boy's back as Kurt bawled loudly against his shoulder.

"I don't understand why, D-Daddy. I just-It makes no sense. W-Why? Why would he do this to me? To us?" he hiccupped between sobs.

Burt didn't answer but simply held Kurt tighter as his son's breathing evened out before several spontaneous rounds of sobbing broke out and died away again. "Where's Rachel?"

"Out for a while. Um, with Brody, I think."

Burt nodded as his arms fell away from Kurt. "So where should I put my bag, kiddo?"

"Uh, oh. Here, in my room," he led the way into the room and motioned to a corner where the suitcase could be parked as he slumped onto the bed. Kurt watched his father turn around and take a step closer to him. He almost reached out for his Daddy's belt buckle instinctively but stopped himself as his bottom lip quivered again.

Sighing, Burt toed off his dress shoes and lay back against the pillows, his arms held wide. "C'mere, baby."

Kurt crawled up the bed to lay his head on his Daddy's chest. He snuggled in, still sniffling.

Eventually, his son's breathing evened out to a slow rhythm as he fell asleep. Poor kid, if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by, he clearly needed to rest for a while. Burt plumped a pillow behind him, getting comfortable as he settled in for a nap as well.

* * *

Kurt drifted awake to the feeling of hands trailing over his bare skin and lips affixed to a nipple, sucking and licking the pebbled flesh. "Mmm," he hummed as he stretched his arms out wide above his head, arching his back into the warm naked body lying half over him. Parted lips dragged deliciously across his collarbone to land and suck a mark into the crease between his arm and chest. "Hngh, Daddy."

Burt smiled into his sleepy son's skin then kissed a path up his neck and settled on lips, pressing tiny kisses around his boy's smiling mouth as Kurt's arms settled around his shoulders.

"Feel better, bud?"

"Mm hmm."

"Daddy always knows how to make you feel better."

Kurt smiled again, "Mm hmm."

"In fact, I can make you feel fantastic."

"Do tell."

Burt walked his fingers down his son's stomach, tickling a path over the jut of a hipbone, his thumb followed the crease of his thigh inward. His fingertips grazed Kurt's balls as he teased the sensitive skin underneath for a moment before moving to cup his baby boy's hardening dick.

"Mmm, oh. I've missed this, Daddy."

"Yeah?"

"You haven't woken me up like this in so long."

"I've missed you too, Kurtie."

Tears gathered in Kurt's eyes once more.

"Hey, don't be sad. Let's just make the most of the time we have, okay? Let me show you how much I love you, baby."

Burt leaned in again and kissed his son, lips slightly parted, tongue waiting patiently to taste his boy as Kurt responded passionately by sucking his tongue fervently. "Hmm, you taste so sweet, baby," Burt mumbled as Kurt nuzzled against his cheek. He lifted a couple of fingers to his son's mouth. "Get me wet, baby," he instructed softly as Kurt wrapped his tongue around the digits and began to suck.

Kurt bent his uncovered leg and let it fall sideways, opening himself up to his Daddy, as spit-slick fingers circled his pucker and strummed across the opening. "Oh," he sighed as one finger slipped inside.

"So tight, baby."

Kurt's hips bucked slightly as his Daddy's finger swirled inside him. "Well, it has been a few months, Daddy."

"Huh. Well, looks like I'm gonna have to loosen you up, baby," Burt said huskily as he dipped a second finger in and scissored them immediately.

"Ah."

"Yeah, feel that stretch, baby. Oh God, I wanna be inside you. Do you want that?"

"Mmm, yes. Yes. Oh, Daddy."

Burt pulled the pair of fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube he'd found in the bedside table drawer earlier as his son slept. Slicking up three fingers, he eased each of them into Kurt's ass and then set up a quick pace, twisting and stretching on each withdrawal.

Kurt attacked his father's mouth, swallowing his tongue, as his Daddy fingered him. He kept adjusting the angle of his hips, trying to get his father to hit his prostate but to no avail. "Daddy," Kurt whined, "Uh, please."

Burt smiled fondly at his boy then dropped a kiss to the end of his nose. "Turn over, baby."

Kurt rolled onto his stomach, his throbbing cock pressing into the mattress. He couldn't help but thrust downwards a couple of times, looking for a little more friction. He heard his Daddy slick up his dick, quickly stroking himself as he moved across the bed. A hand pulled at one of his hips, urging him to his knees, as the mattress dipped under him.

Burt squatted behind his son, flushed cock in hand, as his other braced himself on Kurt's hip. He dipped the head of his cock into his son's entrance, lingering long enough for Kurt to wiggle with impatience, before he started the long push inside. "Ah, this-this is how much I love you, baby."

"Mh."

"Oh sweet Jesus, you feel so good, Kurt. So tight."

"Ahh. Daddy. Uh, fuck. I love you, Daddy," Kurt whimpered as his father's dick bottomed out. He could feel only the throbbing heat inside him and the warm balls resting against him, his Daddy's weight bore down on that single point of contact, driving in deeper than ever before.

"Oh, Kurt," Burt sighed as he pulled back and pushed in once more, trying not to overload himself, wanting to make this last.

Kurt mewled as his father set a slow and steady pace, driving home, as his hips were held in a tight grasp.

After a few minutes, Burt had to drop to one knee to give his legs a break, but pushed forward and flung an arm over his son's shoulder, pulling his face to the side to kiss. He sucked on Kurt's tongue as he continued to fuck in and out of his boy steadily.

Kurt whimpered as his body jerked in time with his Daddy's thrusting, his own dick swung freely but his hands remained stuck in place to keep his balance. He desperately needed to touch himself, to ease the pressure building in his balls. His Daddy was now glued to his back, arms wrapped around his torso as the pace picked up, and the slightly hollow smack of hips slamming into his ass echoed off the loft's walls.

"I love you so much, baby."

"Uh, Uh, Uh. Ohhh, Daddy. Oh." Kurt moaned. "God, I love you too." His Daddy fell against his back with a particularly deep shove. Kurt's hand shot out sideways, his stability immediately compromised. They dropped to the bed in tandem with a combined "Oof," and a chuckle.

Burt pulled his arms out from underneath Kurt, gathering up his son's hands instead, stretching them above his head and pinning his palms to the mattress, as he pistoned his cock in and out his son's hole. "I have so much love to give you, Kurt. Lemme give it to you, baby."

Kurt took a shuddering breath as his face lay sideways amongst the sheets, feeling absolutely consumed by his Daddy's love.

"Hooooh," Burt cried out, "Oh fuck, baby. Take it, take it, take my love, baby."

Kurt closed his eyes with satisfaction as his Daddy's cum splashed inside him.

"Baby," Burt whispered in his son's ear as he lay over top of his back, relishing the wet feel of his sated dick sliding slightly inside Kurt. "Hmm, so good, baby. You want some of that for yourself, Kurtie?"

Kurt hummed in agreement before his Daddy rolled them, so Kurt was splayed over top, with his Daddy's dick still snug inside him and his own dick pointing to the ceiling.

Burt steadied them as he stroked his hands down Kurt's chest and stomach, stopping to pinch a nipple and stroke across his hipbones. He reached for the lube still lying beside them, handed it off to Kurt and waited for it to be squirted on his palm.

Kurt squeezed a dollop out on his father's hand before he dropped the bottle and his head, allowing it to fall back over his Daddy's shoulder as hot breath tickled his ear.  
The slick hand grasped his cock and stroked the entire length, then settled into a punishing rhythm that made him buck against his Daddy's body. His ass clenched relentlessly, involuntarily, against his father's cock as he ground his hips in tiny circles and tried to hold off coming right away. He could feel the dick still inside him twitch with life, the length engorging once more to fill him up as he arched into his Daddy's touch and fell back against his cock. "Oh, fuck me, Daddy. Uh!"

They built a haphazard rhythm as Kurt's pleasure bounced between his prostate and his dick that sent him into overload for the few final minutes. He finally bowed his back in an elegant curve and thrust his cock hard through his father's fist. Cum squirted across his torso as his Daddy worked him through his climax.

Kurt's body shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm as his Daddy took control of Kurt's hips in a solid grip and pushed him down on his cock which made him gasp and moan wildly. "Oh, God, Daddy," his voice wavered, his insides suddenly too sensitive. His hands dithered, not quite knowing what to do in his boneless state. They finally settled in his hair, gripping tight, as his father's cock continued to fuck up into him. "Oh, God, D-Daddy. I c-can't. OH," he cried. His own dick, that had refused to go soft, demanded satisfaction once again as his body quaked with the force of his Daddy's thrusting.

Burt grunted as he worked his son's body on his cock tirelessly. His boy's whimpers egged him on. His hips began a wild flurry and hammered his dick into Kurt remorselessly.

"Ah, Kurt, Kurt. Oh God, baby!"

Kurt howled as his Daddy's cock nudged his prostate with every push. He practically sang his cry of pleasure as his body tightened once more. His cock dribbled cum helplessly on his stomach while his Daddy's cock thrust in deeply and another surge of cum was surrendered inside of him.

They both lay there panting as their bodies cooled. Burt's fingers eased their pressure on his son's now bruised skin as Kurt lay sprawled out messily above him.

Kurt turned his face, his nose touching his father's cheek, as he continued to breathe heavily. "Wow," he panted.

Burt huffed out a laugh. "Never forget how much I love you, Kurt," he said as he looked at his boy.

"Never," Kurt whispered as he leaned in to plant a kiss on his Daddy's mouth.


	2. Burt confronts Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Burt/Blaine (implied), Blaine/Eli  
**Spoilers**: 4x04  
**Warnings**: Daddy!Kink, Implied Dub Con, Drunk Sex (recalled)

**Summary: **Burt confronts and comforts Blaine after Kurt has broken up with him.

* * *

Blaine lay curled up on his dorm bed, facing the wall, as his roommate rattled around in the bathroom looking for hairspray or deodorant or, well, something that Blaine hadn't really heard properly when Sebastian had asked him if he'd seen it.

"Aha!" Sebastian crowed triumphantly as he jogged into the main room to grab his blazer. "C'mon, killer. We're gonna be late for practice."

"Not going," Blaine grumbled.

"Are you seriously still being a sad sack? Snap out of it, Blainers. Who cares about Gay Face away?!" he whined testily as he threw a pillow at Blaine's head.

Blaine pulled the pillowy missile off his face and hugged it. "Don't, Seb. Don't call him that and you know I care- No, I _love_ him, Seb."

"Yeah, I get it. I do. But he's made his decision and there's nothing you can do about it, so suck it up because the Warblers are waiting," he said tiredly, standing with a hand already on the door knob. They'd had this argument one too many times in the past week and he knew exactly how it would end.

"No, just-just go."

"Bla-" Sebastian started, just as a heavy knock sounded on their door, cutting him off. He twisted the knob and opened the door expecting to see one of the Warblers ready to give him the hurry up. "Hello?"

"This Blaine Anderson's room?"

"Ah, yeah. But we didn't order any room service, so you can take whatever it is you're pedaling away now," Sebastian snarked as he tried to close the door.

Burt's hand landed heavily on the door to stop it in its tracks. "Huh. Yeah, I can why my kid doesn't like you."

"Mist-Mister Hummel?" Blaine asked tentatively, his face ashen as he turned to stare at his ex-boyfriend's father.

"Kid," Burt nodded in greeting.

"Wow, so Betty White sent the hit squad to put the final boot in? Listen, I think he's been beating himself up more than enough, so there's no need for you to gloat or growl or whatever. You should just go," Sebastian stated determinedly.

"Seb," Blaine said softly as he climbed off his bed, "Go to practice, send my apologies."

"But Blaine-"

"Please, just go, okay?"

Sebastian huffed as he stared the older man down for a few more seconds before he pulled on his blazer and pushed past him. Burt watched as he jogged down the hallway, not stepping into the room until the kid turned the corner.

"Well, he's a class act."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously and shrugged as his eyes dropped to the floor. "He's been very...protective of me lately."

"Is that so?"

"He feels guilty."

Burt frowned, "Is that the guy?"

"What? No. No, but he feels bad for his part in it."

"How do _you_ feel?"

Blaine's chin wobbled involuntarily. "Awful," he whispered as he stared at the ground, glassy eyed.

"Oh kid, c'mere."

Burt pulled Blaine into a bear hug and told him, "I'm not gonna pretend like things aren't messed up, 'cos they are. Kurt's real cut up about this whole thing an' I know if he's that much of a mess then you must be downright miserable too."

Blaine's silent tears soaked into the flannel shirt he was leaning against. His hands gripped the sides of the shirt tightly as he tried not to fall apart completely.

"So here's what's gonna happen, son. You're gonna tell me everything about what's been happening these past couple of months and what happened with this other guy. And then, we'll see if we can't figure out a way to make you feel a bit better, okay?"

Blaine nodded as he sniffled.

Burt put a finger under Blaine's chin, tipping is face up gently. "Answer me, son."

Blaine took a fortifying breath and nodded minutely, "Yes, Daddy."

* * *

Burt pulled Blaine in to curl up alongside him so the kid's tanned hand splayed across his flannel-clad chest as Burt settled his arms around him.

"I don't know where to begin," Blaine said quietly.

"Mm, how 'bout before Kurt left for New York."

"Uh, I was scared. It was going to be a huge change for us and he acted like he couldn't wait out get out of here. I-um-I was worried I'd get left behind."

"But you boys have had practice at being apart, with you being over here at Dalton."

"I-I don't mean in terms of distance. Just, my life is still homeroom and Warblers practice and his is all Vogue and fancy dinners with models and writers. I was scared that he'd forget about me."

"But you told him that, I know you did."

"A-At first, before he left."

"But, not later."

"I could barely get a word in edgewise when we talked," he mumbled bitterly.

Burt grimaced in understanding just how egocentric his son could be when he was passionate about something new.

"So, you felt sidelined?"

"Yeah," Blaine agreed quietly.

"Is that it?"

Blaine sighed. It sounded so small when put like that but at the time it had seemed like everything. "It-It's just everyone I cared about was suddenly gone and the one person I trusted to never make me feel alone seemed to be ignoring me on purpose."

Burt frowned. "What'd you mean, everyone was gone?"

"Sam moved home for the summer, Sebastian went to his mom's in France for the summer, Puck moved out to LA straight after graduation so you guys were all I had at that point and there was no escaping the fact that New York was Kurt and Rachel's sole focus. I think he put in more time working at the Lima Bean and with Rachel than he spent with me. Then he and Rachel left for New York, and you disappeared to D.C. And I-I don't even know when my parents were last home. I've seen my brother, like, 5 days in the past year and he barely returns my calls. It's just-I'm just. I'm-There's no-"

"Breathe, baby."

"You-you all left me alone. And I-I needed him, Daddy. I _needed_ him and he wasn't there. None of you were there and I needed someone. I-I just needed someone to love me," he said wretchedly. "Even if it was just for twenty minutes," and with that he broke, crying hard as he buried his face into Burt's neck, his shoulders wracking with heaving sobs.

Burt held him as the kid cried himself out. He lay there as the tears finally subsided, thinking of how disappointed he was with himself for having ignored this boy for so long, feeling somewhat responsible for the boy's actions after having encouraged Blaine's dependence on himself and Kurt all these years. "I'm sorry, kid."

"Wh-what for?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. I got busy and I thought that Kurt would've picked up my slack. Of course, I forgot that he'd be so excited about his own new life and that you'd need some special attention. So, I'm sorry for making you feel like you weren't important, baby, I really am. I won't forget about you again, son."

Blaine swallowed hard and nodded as Burt's hand stroked along his bicep.

"When was the last time you came home, Blainey?"

"A couple weeks before school started."

"Three months?"

"Mm hm."

"You spend all your time here?"

"Mostly, but sometimes I go and stay at Seb's for the weekend. His step-mom doesn't seem to mind."

"Tell me about this other boy then."

Blaine bit his lip, uncertain. "Um."

"His name is...?"

"Eli. He's in the lacrosse team with Seb. He's, um, a tall guy, lots of muscles."

"You friends with him?"

"Not really. I mean, he's nice enough but he and Seb kinda have this whole friends-with-benefits thing going so sometimes its awkward hanging out with them when they're focused on each other. They're not exactly subtle, y'know?"

Burt chuckled. "Yeah, okay."

"They're fine when they're playing wingman for each other though, which is what we were doing when this all happened."

"Oh?"

"Seb convinced me to go out with them to Scandals, of all places. He'd been nagging me to have some fun seeing as Kurt was so busy. Told me that Kurt wouldn't even notice if I skipped our usual Skype chat which, as it turns out, was true."

Burt frowned but signaled to Blaine to go on with a grunt.

"Seb and Eli were busy finding guys to flirt with and dancing, but I knew that wasn't what I wanted so I ordered a beer and then one drink became, like, six and by then I just wanted to go home. But Seb insisted that I dance with him before he would take us all back to the dorms."

"And, lemme guess. One dance became six?"

Blaine gave a thin-lipped smile as he squeezed Burt's waist. "Not quite. Anyway, the three of us came back here and just sat around drinking and talking until Eli went to find us some more drinks so that Seb could catch up seeing as he'd been our sober driver. And then..." Blaine's thoughts drifted away as he remembered getting up to put some music on and Sebastian coming up behind him, grabbing his hips and twisting them, getting him to dance again.

"Hey, hey, Blainey, stay with me. I want you to tell me what happened."

"Um, Seb-uh, I put some music on and Seb got me dancing again and we were being silly, laughing and jumping around and it felt really good to just have some fun again, y'know? And then a slower song came on and I was dancing by myself but then he stood close, in behind me and we sort of rocked together."

"You liked that?"

"It was nice to feel someone close," he admitted. "Then he started to massage my shoulders and he was talking. Always talking. I don't even remember what he was saying. But next thing I knew, my shirt was off and he had his hand down my pants while we were still swaying."

Burt's eyebrows had risen up as Blaine continued on.

"I mean, I knew he wanted to fuck me. It's not like he's ever been shy about it but he's never pushed the boundaries that far before."

"Uh huh," Burt said dubiously.

"No really, we've never gotten physical before."

"But there you were with his hand on your dick and he's grinding on you."

"Right. Um, the way he was tugging on me, I got h-hard really quickly so he pushed me down on the bed and took off my pants. I realized then what was gonna happen if I didn't stop things and well, I've never wanted Seb that way, so I sat up and told him that I didn't want to."

"Did he listen?"

"Not at first. He pushed me down again, climbed on top of me and sucked on my neck, but I ended up shoving him off the side of the bed. When he got up, he was pissed but I was already trying to put my pants back on and telling him to back off. So he yelled at me, something about being a tease and that there were plenty of other willing sluts begging for him to fuck them. So I told him to go find one and that's when he stormed out."

Burt chuckled. "Good for you, kid. So, what about Eli?"

"After Seb left, I-I couldn't get my feet through my jeans so I gave up and flopped back on the bed. I remember Eli coming back and then he was talking, telling me how sexy I was laying there, cock out, pants around my ankles, hickies on my neck and Sebastian nowhere to be found. And he kept asking me if I fucked Sebastian or had he fucked me? My head was spinning trying to keep up and it felt-and then I realized that he was stroking my dick as he was whispering in my ear. Then he was rolling a condom on me and he just leaned over and started blowing me."

"Oh yeah?"

Blaine frowned and closed his eyes as shame washed over him.

"And it felt good, really good. And at first I thought I could just pretend it was Kurt, but it wasn't-it wasn't the same and thinking about him just made my head hurt more so I just stopped thinking. I just-I just wanted to feel good, to have someone tell me how much they wanted me, so I didn't stop him when he climbed on top of me or when he was sucking my nipples or my neck and then I realized he was naked and wanted me to fuck him."

He laughed bitterly as he remembered, "He kept trying to kiss me but I wouldn't let him. Which is kind of ridiculous, when you think about it, here I was about to be inside this guy but he couldn't have my lips or tongue? But I just-I had to keep something that only Kurt had."

Burt sighed. "Keep going, baby."

"Eli kept telling me much he wanted me, how hard he wanted me to fuck him, and he kept rubbing our dicks together, asking me if I wanted him."

"What'd you say?"

"I don't even think I said anything. I just lined up and pulled him down on my cock. And then I fucked him," he said blandly as he shrugged.

Burt quirked an eyebrow at the lack of emotion from Blaine. "Was it good?"

The boy shrugged again. "It wasn't awful."

His bottom lip quivered though, giving away his anguish as he said, "B-but it wasn't K-Kurt and after a couple of minutes I just let him do all the w-work until I realized that it was gonna take too long that way, so I r-rolled him over and fucked him as h-hard as I could to just get it d-done. It wasn't until after he came and he was c-cuddling me that I realized what I'd actually done and I knew that I'd completely f-fucked things uh-up."

A fresh round of tears sprang from his tired eyes. His skin felt puffy and stretched as he scrubbed a hand across face.

Burt sighed as he squeezed the boy's shoulders tighter.

"Have you told Kurt any of this, baby?"

Blaine shook his head. "H-he won't talk to me, take any of my calls or answer my texts. It's hopeless."

"Well kid, I don't have a magic wand to make this all better. I think you just need to give him some time."

"He's my _soulmate_ and he's gone – maybe forever," he sniffled.

"Maybe. Maybe not. The way both you kids are so broken up over this, it tells me that this isn't done yet. Just...give it some time, Blainey."

Blaine nodded as he clung tightly to the older man. "I-I thought you'd be angry with me, Daddy."

Burt huffed a quiet laugh. "Oh, I am, baby. I am. But I wanted to hear the full story first and we don't have the time or the privacy for a punishment here, do we?"

"Not really, no. Warblers practice will be over soon and Seb will be back here like a shot to make sure I'm still breathing."

Burt nodded. "Right. So, that means you'll come and stay with me this weekend and I'll work out something for you to do."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Does Sebastian know what happened with Eli?"

Blaine nodded. "He came back to our room later, found Eli sleeping naked on his bed and me asleep with my head against the toilet bowl."

Burt wrinkled his nose.

"He cleaned me up and put me to bed, made sure I was okay in the morning and he apologized for being an asshole. Promised me he wouldn't jump me like that ever again."

"And he's stuck by that? Even after you told Kurt?"

"Yeah. He's been a really good friend since. I-I haven't been sleeping or eating much so he bugs me to get my homework done, brings me a sandwich and a cookie when I miss dinner, makes me take a shower when I smell..."

Burt pulled away and looked at him with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, I stopped showering there for a bit. I can't even be bothered gelling my hair on the weekends."

Burt cackled. "Oh, son," he said fondly as he resettled on the bed and pulled Blaine tight against him. "You don't have to gel this weekend if you don't want to. But you will definitely have to shower."

Blaine's face finally broke into a small smile and he felt better than he had for a while. He knew that this weekend would be difficult but once the punishment was over, he knew Daddy would take care of him, would love him again. If he couldn't have Kurt, at least he could have that.


	3. Blaine Goes Home

**Pairings:** Burt/Blaine + Kurt  
**Warnings**: Daddy!Kink, D/S themes, punishment, underage drinking

**Summary:** Burt punishes Blaine for cheating and encourages reconciliation between his boys but things go awry.

* * *

"Grab a couple of plates would ya, kid?"

"For Arby's?"

"Huh, yeah I guess that's what you get for living with Kurt for so long," Burt chuckled.

Blaine nods but says nothing, not quite comfortable yet with Kurt's name having been brought up so casually.

"I'm glad you could make here in time for dinner, Blaine. It's been too quiet 'round here for Friday night dinners."

"Yeah, this is nice."

"Wanna fork over some of those curly fries?"

Blaine grinned. "No way!"

"Oh c'mon, baby."

"Nuh uh, you've got bacon on your turkey sandwich! If Kur-" he broke himself off. "Y'know what? Just eat your side salad, Daddy."

Burt held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay."

* * *

"Shoes off, son."

Blaine bent down to untie his school shoes, lining them up by Kurt's closet.

"C'mere, baby" Burt requested as he waited for the boy over beside the bed. "Everything comes off."

Blaine nodded and started to undress, handing his clothes piece by piece to Burt, watching as they were draped over a spare chair and a small basket was collected. A warm hand on his shoulder propelled him to a corner of the room. "My boy is gonna be calling in a moment and you'll be quiet while we catch up, okay? But first I need to get you ready."

Blaine nodded as Burt manhandled him, snapping a heavy blue cock ring into place then clicking a button on the small bullet embedded within. He gasped as the vibrating cock ring kicked to life, his dick hardening immediately.

Burt then set about pinching each of the boy's nipples harshly before pulling out a set of cordless black nipple clamps. Once both were in place, he pressed the small buttons on each one and they buzzed quietly as Blaine shuddered. "Nearly there, Blainey," Burt said as he turned the boy around to face the wall, he slicked up a slender blue butt plug with warming lube and pushed it slowly into Blaine's ass. He settled the black blindfold over Blaine's eyes and scooped up the remote for the vibrating plug.

He leaned close to the boy and spoke directly into Blaine's ear in a serious tone. "If you thought that feeling of emptiness or longing was too much before, well then tonight will show you exactly how much more you can handle, before I go ahead an' give you all the love you can take."

Blaine swallowed thickly, trying hard to ignore his tingling cock as his Daddy spoke, gasping loudly as the plug inside him burst to life. He whimpered as the four buzzing toys seemed to phase in and out of time with each other, overwhelming him with sensation.

Burt reached around for the final touch, a stroke of his hand slick with warming lube down Blaine's shaft. "Good boy. Now stay just like that baby, while I take this call from Kurt."

Blaine became aware of the dinging in the background, signalling an incoming video call, as Burt moved away from him.

"Hi, baby."

"Daddy! Hi!"

Blaine's mind whirled with just the sound of Kurt's voice, loud and clear, through the speakers. His eyes welled up with tears, despite his body thrumming with excitement, as he let his head drop. He wondered momentarily if Kurt could see him over in the corner but soon realized that it was unlikely. After all, this was his punishment for his betrayal. Kurt shouldn't have to see him.

The drone of conversation between the Hummel men continued for a while with Blaine content just to hear the melodic burble coming from Kurt without focusing on the content as his body trembled involuntarily. Or at least he was, until Kurt said his name and then his ears perked up immediately picking up the thread of the conversation.

"..but Dad, I thought he was the one, that he was my Mr Right!"

His vibrating body seemed to fade away as heat rushed to his face and a lump formed in his throat.

"Huh, you know what? There's a reason why we tell our kids to look for Mr Right, not Mr Perfect, because there's no such thing. No one's perfect, bud."

"Da-ad-"

A fat tear slipped out, immediately soaking into the cloth of the blindfold, as Burt's words resonated in his ears. He wanted so badly to be perfect for Kurt but now he had screwed up his chance to be the Mr Right that Kurt deserved.

"It's not a small thing. I understand that. He didn't just stand you up at dinner or forget your birthday. He betrayed your trust. That _is_ a big deal. But you keep torturing yourself by wondering 'why'. Have you tried to ask Blaine? He's the _only_ one who can give you the truth."

"Daddy, no, I can't talk to him. He might think-he's only _just_ stopped trying to contact me. I'm not ready to forgive him. I don't know if I'll ever be ready to talk to him."

Blaine sniffed quietly as tears came on thick and fast. He let them fall, the blindfold absorbing everything, as his chin wobbled.

Burt sighed. "Wait, asking a question and listening to the answer doesn't mean that you have to forgive him or take him back but it might ease some of your hurt. You would expect him to front up and explain if he let you down in any other way, right?"

"I guess," Kurt said unconvinced.

Blaine's head dropped in defeat. He knew it was improbable that Kurt would ever agree to take him back but to never talk to him again, to lose his best friend forever? An ache deep within his chest grew in size, the suffocating feeling of it pressing against his rib cage, as a quiet sob escaped.

* * *

Burt forced himself to keep his eyes on the webcam as he heard Blaine cry softly in the adjacent corner. "Bud, I want you to think about the time you've been in New York. If you were in his shoes, would you have been scared of losing your boyfriend?" He watched as Kurt shook his head wanting to interrupt. "No, listen to me. If you were at McKinley for another year and Blaine was in New York at college would you have been worried that you were going to lose him?"

"Bu-Dad! I'd never do what he did!"

"It's a yes or no answer, Kurt."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest.

"No, I'm not absolving him of anything," Burt placated. "I'm just asking you a question, kiddo. If the situation was reversed, would you have been worried that you could lose him? That you weren't enough to keep his interest? That the pull of his new life was stronger than any ties that held you together in the past?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked away from the camera.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Burt sighed again. "Did you know he's senior class president now? Or got on the Warblers council?"

Burt watched his son's eyes widen as he shook his head.

"Nope, me neither, kiddo. Did you know that his parents haven't spent a single weekend at home in the last three months? Or maybe you noticed he hasn't updated Facebook since school started?"

Kurt sucked in his bottom lip as tears gathered. "No-o," he sniffled.

"Who he's been hanging out with? What songs are his group doing at Sectionals?"

The teen shrugged helplessly, his mouth working without sound, as tears started to crawl down his cheeks.

"Can you honestly tell me that you've been a good friend to him while you've been away, Kurt? Let alone a decent boyfriend?"

A harsh sob crackled in the speakers as Kurt's tears broke free at his father's words.

"I know you're excited about your new life but that doesn't mean you just drop everything else. You make time for the people you love. You said you were committed to Blaine before you left, committed to making it work. Weren't there promises of nightly Skype calls and visits? Did any of that happen?"

Kurt shook his head as he rubbed at his eyes. "I-I got busy, Daddy. This job-I love this job but it takes up a lot of my time."

Burt scrubbed a hand over his face. "Kurt, you were there for weeks before you got the job. Did any of that happen _before_ Vogue?"

* * *

Blaine's breathing evened out as Burt said everything that he hadn't been able to get out over the past few months.

Kurt frowned as he bit his bottom lip. "D-Daddy, I-I. Don't you think I've gone over this a hundred times in my head," he cried. "I know I let things slide with him but that's no excuse to cheat on me. If he was unhappy he should have talked to me, not cheat on me!"

Burt conceded. "Yeah, you're right. He could've handled it differently."

Kurt's posture straightened with vindication as Blaine's shoulders slumped further in defeat.

"I know I made mistakes, Daddy, but he never said anything was wrong. How was I supposed to know?!"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Kurt!" he said sharply. "That kid's easier to read than a picture book. Did you even ask if he was okay?"

Looking affronted, Kurt responded defiantly. "Of course! Every time he called!"

Blaine snorted in derision.

"Yeah? Did you listen to his answer? Did you give him time to talk? Clearly not if you didn't know about the election or the Warblers."

"Da-ad, whose side are you on anyway!"

Burt sighed once more. "I love you, Kurt, never question that. But both of you have made mistakes here and I'm not willing to turn my back on Blaine. He's a part of this family whether you're his boyfriend or not."

Kurt frowned, pausing as his mouth opened to retort before realization crossed his face. "Wait, he's there isn't he?" He watched his father's eyes flick away from the camera and back again. "What the hell, Dad!"

Blaine flinched at Kurt's indignant tone.

"Kurt, you know how I feel about him, he's practically another son to me. I went to find out what happened. He was honest, Kurt, and so hurt and alone. Sebastian's been his only friend since you-no, since _we_ left. I'm not blameless in this either. I deserted him even more than you did but he trusted you above everyone else to keep your promises to him and you didn't. So, yes, he made a mistake. An awful mistake. One that he's taken full responsibility for. He didn't hide it, he didn't lie and now he's taking his punishment, from you and from me."

"I haven't even started to punish him, Daddy," Kurt said darkly.

Blaine shivered as the buzzing in his ass increased violently.

"Kid, you've cut him out of your _life_. Nothing else could ever hurt him more."

Kurt's chin wobbled as he pulled his lips tight, looking away, knowing his father was right and that, in part, was why he had done it.

"Why don't you talk to me about what's happening at work, Kurt?" Burt asked gently, watching as his son nodded absently and regained his poise.

Blaine's attention snapped back to his body as the butt plug stopped vibrating. He held his breath wondering when or if it would come back on.

"...no, no, go get it. I wanna see it, bud."

Suddenly, Burt was there beside him. He tugged on his elbow. "C'mon, kid. I've got something for you to do."

He pulled Blaine to follow him and led him over to the desk. He sat back down in the desk chair, unzipped his fly and pulled his soft dick out of his pants. "On your knees." Burt leaned down, turned the nipple clamps off and ran a hand up the side of Blaine's neck, pulling the boy's head towards his groin.

"See, Dad? The pinstripe in blue is the subtle touch this shirt needed..."

Hearing Kurt so close almost made Blaine choke but he kept bobbing his head down over Burt's cock. He let himself get lost in the details of Kurt's life for a few minutes, his hard-on almost forgotten, and then suddenly the butt plug burst back to life with a rhythmic pulsing. Burt's hand pushed on the back of his head encouraging him to deep throat.

He struggled to catch a breath. A second hand wrapped around the side of his head forcing him to swallow the cock in his mouth. Blaine's hands pushed and scratched against Burt's jean covered thighs. A hazy buzzing noise of rushing blood filled his ears as he choked. Suddenly he was being pushed back and he gasped for air desperately wondering when the buzzing in his ears had turned to an irate ringing sound.

"...getting a fucking blowjob while from _him_ while you're talking to _me_? Oh my God, Dad! I can't believe you!"

"Kurt-"

Blaine held his breath, mouth dropped open in horror, as he listened to the boy he loved shout at his father. Yet more tears sprang to his covered eyes as Kurt's voice got louder, his anger unleashed.

"You didn't listen to me when you came here...I told you, Daddy! I told you! I don't want to see him. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to hear his voice! I just want to pretend he doesn't-"

"Kurt! Don't-" Burt yelled.

"I. Don't. Want. To. See. Him! It's over. We're _done_! You hear that, Blaine?! There is no 'us' anymore! You ruined 'us'! Now you can fuck whoever you want!" Kurt raged.

A loud anguished sob tore from Blaine's throat as he scrambled to his feet, yanked the blindfold off, pushed his way past Burt and thundered up the stairs, distantly hearing Burt swear loudly at his son's outburst.

He discarded the nipple clamps along the way and threw them to the floor with all the disgust and fury he felt for himself in that moment. Pausing in the kitchen, hands splayed on the counter top, his face screwed up as tears fell in earnest.

_It's over._

He realized then that the butt plug was still vibrating in his ass. Blaine reached down and pulled it out, leaving it wobbling on the counter as he stumbled away to Burt's bedroom. Throwing himself on the bed, he curled into a ball, letting himself get lost in his grief as he howled his pain into a pillow.

* * *

Blaine cracked his eyes open a tiny bit, the surrounding skin sore and puffy, taking a deep breath as the stillness of the dark room became apparent. He listened for a moment while he lay on his side. It was early. The birds hadn't started to sing yet and the snuffling sound of heavy breathing came closer, along with a heavy warm arm that slung itself over his midriff. A warm face nuzzled into the back of his neck and he closed his eyes, willing the tears to stay away, as pieces of last night's puzzle fell into place.  
_  
We're done._

As he curled his legs tighter, he realized that the butt plug was back inside him but the cock ring was gone. He curled a hand beside his mouth as the battle to cry was lost once more, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Burt's arm drifted upwards, taking his hand in his own.

"Shhh, baby, shhh. It's gonna be alright."

* * *

The next time Blaine woke, sunlight lit up the room with a warm glow. He became aware of the warm suction over his cock as Burt's mouth slid up and down his length, the sheets covering him. The very gentle pulsing in his ass reminded him that the butt plug was still there and was now, most likely, on its lowest setting with only a barely there tease of sensation. "Hmmm."

Burt smiled as Blaine stretched out his legs. He licked up and down the kid's long cock quickly before taking it back in hand to pump it as his other hand scrambled for the remote, flicking it up another couple of levels so that the light vibrations turned into a regular pulsating to arouse Blaine further. He crawled up the boy's naked body and lay down in between his outstretched legs. "Good morning, baby." Burt punctuated the greeting with a kiss to his soft lips.

"Morning."

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"The past few years we've all been wondering when you were gonna grow but what we didn't realize was that you've been putting inches on, alright. Just below the belt. Of course, there's only a select few that get to see _that_ growth spurt."

"Daddy!" Blaine admonished gently as he smiled shyly.

"Let Daddy make you feel good today, baby, okay?"

Blaine nodded slowly, happy to exist only in the moment, as Burt turned the plug off and pulled it out, letting it drop off the side of the bed.

Burt trailed his hands down Blaine's body, pulling at his thighs to spread them further. "You want me to lick you?"

"Mm hmm."

"Say it."

"Please lick me, Daddy."

"Lick you where, baby?"

"Please lick my hole, Daddy."

Burt slid down, taking the sheet with him, pulling under Blaine's thighs to roll his body up slightly, exposing his asshole.

"Are you sure you want it?"

Blaine squirmed in the hold. "Daddy, stick your tongue inside me."

Burt leaned in and smacked a loud kiss to the tawny pucker. "Show me that sweet hole, Blainey."

Blaine used his muscles to push, making his entrance flare open momentarily in a pulsing rhythm.

"Oh, baby," Burt said with a shudder of arousal. He dove in then, as the hole winked open once more, driving his tongue in deeply as Blaine let out an undignified squeak.  
Burt grunted his pleasure as the hole continued to flutter around his swirling tongue. He licked around the inside walls as far as he could reach then pulled out to flick over the opening. He ran his tongue in ever increasing circles before finally slurping long wide stripes up the crease of the boy's ass.

As he sucked at the skin beneath the teen's sac, Blaine writhed in place whining to be fucked. Burt lowered the boy's hips down slowly, letting his legs drape around him as he leaned forward, looking for the bottle of lube lying under a pillow. Slicking up his cock and several fingers, he cast the bottle aside before tickling a pair of fingers at Blaine's entrance. "How bad d'ya want it, Blainey?"

"Mpf. Please, Daddy."

He let his two fingers plunge into the begging boy as Blaine arched off the bed, mouth stretched in pleasure. He thrust in a few times before adding a third and wiggled them once inside, making the boy gasp and grunt. Burt's fingers withdrew as he lined up his cock, head resting at the entrance, pushing eagerly against the sphincter. As the flutter came, he drove in solidly with one long stroke.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck. Daddy, oh God," Blaine cried out as Burt started to thrust in and out slowly.

"I'm the only one who gets this ass, baby. The only one. You hear me?"

"Yeah, oh. Oh!"

"This is my ass to fuck. You can stick your dick anywhere else, but I'm the only one who gets this."

"Yea-Uh. Oh f-fuck."

"You like that dick, baby?"

"Mnh, oh God. Daddy, faster!"

Burt made sure to fuck his boy with slow steady strokes, drawing the pleasure and the anticipation of release out for them both. He waited until Blaine couldn't keep still, legs squeezed tight around him, hands scrambling, hips rocking upwards all trying to get more of his cock. Finally he relented, letting his hips gather speed and slam into the boy. It didn't take much for the kid to come, a slight angle change and faster pace of Burt's thrusting had his trapped cock pulsate with pleasure between their sweaty stomachs, in turn setting Burt off so that he spilled inside the boy.

* * *

"Eat up, bud," Burt said as he placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of Blaine.

Blaine nodded his thanks as he tipped his coffee mug to his lips. "Um, aren't you going to work today?"

"Yeah but I thought we could head in late."

"I'm coming?"

"I thought you might want to say hi to the guys. They haven't seen you in a while. I just need to finish up some paperwork and then we can head out for groceries. Or you could go hang with Sam or something but there's a game on tonight and I thought we could watch it together."

"Okay. I just have to pick up some sheet music for practice on Monday."

"Uh huh. So, you're gonna go out like that?"

Blaine looked down at the boxer shorts hanging off his hips and sighed. "Um, I pretty much just brought my uniform and toiletries with me."

"So go next door and get some of your clothes. It's time you looked like yourself again, kiddo. You can't hide behind that blazer forever."

"Can so," Blaine said playfully as he poked his tongue out at the older man.

* * *

Blaine thanked the cashier as he paid for the songbooks he'd chosen and picked up the bag. Turning to head out he promptly crashed into a taller hipster looking guy.

"Oh! Sorry," they said at the same time before stopping and smiling at each other.

"No, really, I'm sorry," Blaine said as he side stepped to let the other boy pass, except the blond didn't move.

"I'm so sorry to bother you but that black and grey argyle sweater vest is awesome. That whole outfit is amazing; you must get compliments all the time."

Blaine glanced down at his outfit of light grey trousers, sweater vest, white polo and black pea coat. "Uh, not really, no. But, thanks." He looked back at the boy, realizing that they must be around the same age, taking in his dark blue eyes behind glasses, blond tufts of hair poking out from his beanie. He opened his mouth to make his goodbyes but was cut off before he could utter a word.

"So, what did you buy?"

"Um, just something for my glee club."

"Oh, do tell? Something classic or a modern standard?"

"Oh no, we like to keep it contemporary. As my boyfr- um, _ex_ would say, we're very Top 40."

"Ah. I'm Chandler Kiehl," he said and stretched out his hand to shake Blaine's. "I'm from North Lima High. We don't have a glee club but I am hoping to audition for the musical theatre program at NYU later this year."

"My name's Blaine," he said as they shook hands. "So NYU, that's pretty cool. Do you know what you're auditioning with yet?"

"Rainbow High from Evita. I'm actually here to order it in so I'll have plenty of time to practice."

"Good thinking."

"What songs did you end up picking?"

"I ended up with three actually. Call Me Maybe, something from One Direction and Whistle by Flo Rida."

"Oh my God! I love Carly Rae Jepsen," he cried loudly as he bounced on the spot and waved his hands about. "Sorry, am I being loud? When I'm excited I tend to start yelling."

Blaine laughed and looked down. "No, no. It's refreshing actually to have someone to talk to who's so enthusiastic about something I'm into."

"Then I should quit while I'm ahead. It was nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm sure you'll nail whatever song you pick," he said with a smile as he shook his hand again.

"Thanks, Chandler."

"Can I get your number?" he asked as he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket.  
_  
There is no 'us' anymore._

"Uh, sure?"

* * *

"Did you get what you needed from Between The Sheets, kiddo?"

Blaine nodded as he closed the office door. "Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yep," Burt agreed as he put his papers away in a drawer.

"You made your rounds out there? They were all pretty excited to hear you were coming in today."

"Yeah. I caught up with everyone except Paulie, he was with a customer. The waiting room's packed out there. Are you sure they don't need you?"

"They'll manage. This weekend, baby, you're my number one priority. C'mere," he patted the desk in front of him as he pushed the office chair back.

Blaine dropped his bag and coat on the couch and headed over to sit on the desk in front of Burt. "What's up?"

"You, in a minute."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "But I didn't lock the door and there's a room full of people on the other side of it."

"No one's gonna bother us. Not if you're quiet anyway," Burt said as he waggled his eyebrows and reached for the kid's belt. "Or do I have to gag you?"

Blaine laughed. "No, Sir." He lifted his hips to allow his pants and underwear to be pulled down.

"Mmm, already half hard?" Burt smacked his lips as he wheeled himself closer and leaned in to lick at the head of Blaine's dick, sucking until the boy was fully hard. "Turn around, baby, an' bend over for me," he said friskily as he unbuckled his belt and pushed down his jeans. A few fast pumps of his already hard cock and he was pushing his fat cock into Blaine. "Uh, so tight, baby. God, I love your ass, it snaps back so quickly. Fuck!"

"Daddy! Shhh," Blaine whisper-shouted.

They giggled in unison as they tried to fuck quietly but the naughtiness of the situation simply heightened their need and soon Burt was pounding into Blaine with abandon as the boy clamped a hand over his own mouth.

* * *

"You hanging out with Sam today?" Burt asked as he pushed the trolley down the bread aisle.

"Oh. I forgot. I'll call him later to see about Sunday," he said as he added wheaten bread and removed the bagel chips from cart.

"Hey!"

"If you're getting beer you can't have those."

"But it's low-cal beer," Burt grumbled as they moved on.

Blaine leaned his head on Burt's shoulder when they stopped to peruse the deli. "Don't care. I need you around so that means you have to take care of yourself. Besides I'm sure you're up to no good in D.C. when no one's looking."

Burt smiled and slung an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Ya damn right."

* * *

They spent the afternoon in bed accidentally. It was supposed to be a quickie but then there was napping involved and Blaine made a wake-up call with his tongue which turned into another round.

Eventually they climbed out to make and have dinner in their bathrobes before settling in to watch the baseball game. Burt plopped himself down in his chair with his beer and Blaine on the couch with a bowl of lightly buttered popcorn.

After the first two innings, Blaine fidgeted on the couch. He was used to cuddling up to someone while watching sports; even that person was busy reading a magazine or sketching. So he jumped at the chance to grab drinks during the next break. He put two bottles of beer on Burt's side table and stood there feeling slightly ridiculous.

"You okay, baby?"

"Um, can I sit with you?"

Burt raised his eyebrows at the unusual request. "Sure, kid. What's going on?"

Blaine sat across the older man's lap, tucking his feet down the side of the armchair's cushion and laid his head in the crook of Burt's neck. He swallowed and said quietly, "It's weird being on that couch alone."

The older man hummed in understanding. "Well, it's nice to have you over here for a change, yeah?"

"Yeah," Blaine said softly as he tucked his face into Burt's neck, taking in the scent of sweat, sex and aftershave still clinging to his skin. "We really need to take a shower."

"Later," the gruff reply came as the game restarted. "You want one of these?" Burt asked, offering him a beer.

"Please."

They stayed that way for another couple of innings, watching as the Cleveland Indians seemed to lose the grip on the game as Burt sweet talked Blaine into going for another couple of rounds of beer. The teen tottered back, plonking the bottles down roughly before climbing back onto Burt's lap, almost toppling off as he settled in.

"Jeez Blainey, you okay?"

Blaine grinned goofily. "I'm just right, thank you!"

He managed to surreptitiously knock back most of his drink as Burt grumbled as a player foul balled again. He giggled as he hiccupped, a small burp escaping, as Burt side eyed him.

"That all you got?"

Blaine grinned and let out a louder belch.

"That's more like it. Lemme show you how it's done," Burt encouraged as he took a swig of his drink and let rip a massive burp making Blaine crack up, spilling his drink a little.

"Oop, oops sorry," he giggled. "Don' worry, I'll clean it up. I like cleaning up!" he said proudly as he slid onto his knees in front of the chair. He leaned in and tugged at the toweling belt, pulling it free and flicking back the robe to expose his Daddy's half hard cock. "Mmm, tasty," he murmured as he licked a stripe up the sweaty balls and semi soft dick.

"Aw baby, you're killing me," Burt mumbled as his cock was sucked vigorously.

"Only in the best way possible, Daddy," Blaine crowed as he climbed back up to seat himself fully on his Daddy's dick and started to ride him intently.


	4. Blaine Drowns His Sorrows

**Pairings:** Blaine/Burt (implied), Blaine/Chandler  
**Warnings**: Underage Drinking, Rough Sex, Over-sensitivity, Voyeurism

**Summary: **This is a flash-forward to post-4x04 where Blaine drowns his sorrows with Chandler and Kurt gets jealous. 

* * *

Sam cackled as he managed to shoot his friend on screen yet again.

"Sa-am!" Blaine cried. "We're supposed to be working together," he huffed.

"Don't sweat it, Blaine. Besides we're just killing time until Jake and Ryder get here. You'll like them. They're pretty cool, well for underclassmen anyway."

* * *

"Don't you have any food here? There's just like frozen mac 'n' cheese and ice cream in the freezer and nacho chips and salsa in the pantry," Ryder asked.

"Sorry, guys. I don't know when my parents last did any grocery shopping," Blaine apologised.

"I don't see the problem." Jake laughed as he grabbed a large bag of the corn chips. "Besides, there's a whole booze cabinet to explore. Black Russian, anyone?"

"Wow, Puckerman. Wait to endear yourself to my friend, dude," Sam grumbled.

"It's okay, Sam. I'm up for a drink. Anyone else want one?" Blaine asked.

Ryder shook his head. "Nah, man. I drove here. My mom would kill me if I mess up her car."

"Pfft, loser."

"Oh yeah?! What'd you ride over, Jake? Oh, that's right. You're wheels are propped up by the front door, aren't they scooter boy."

Blaine broke it up by pushing Jake in the direction of the alcohol, asking Sam to get glasses and getting Ryder to find some ice. "There's soda in the fridge, Ryder," he called on his way to the lounge.

* * *

"Aw no way, man!"

"Yeah Sammy, I'm sorry to say this but you really, really, really suck as a Lieutenant," Blaine slurred.

Jake and Ryder chortled in agreement as they all tossed their controllers in a heap on the floor.

"Let's toast to our stunning defeat!" Blaine shouted as he grabbed the bottle of Kahlua to pour another round.

"Sorry boys, I'm outta here. Gotta get the car back. Anyone need a ride?" Ryder asked.

"Uh, yeah. That's probably a good idea," Jake mumbled as he tucked his phone back in his pocket. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Nope. It's all good. Your scooter should fit in the back. C'mon."

Blaine leaned heavily on the front door waving off Sam's friends as his cell phone began to ring. He frowned at the unknown number but answered the call anyway. "'lo?"

"Blaine! Hi, it's Chandler. From the music store yesterday?"

"Ooh, yeah. He-ey. Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out actually."

"Yeah! That'd be awesome."

"Are you ok? You sound a little off."

"I'm great! Fantastic, actually. Did I mention you have really, really pretty eyes?"

Chandler squeaked on the other end of the phone. "Can I come over? My friend can drop me off."

"Sure," he agreed amiably before he gave him directions to his house. "Ten minutes? Cool."

"Who was that?" Sam asked as he watched Blaine end the phone call.

"S'my new friend, Chandler."

"And he has really pretty eyes?"

"Yeah! How do you know?!" Blaine asked wide eyed.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "C'mon, let get this place tidied up before he gets here."

* * *

"Hey, someone's at the door!" Blaine yelled as he slid off the couch in an effort to stand.

"It's okay, Blainey. I'll get it."

"Thanks you Sammy. You're so awesome!" he exclaimed as he giggled over his inability to speak properly.

Sam jogged to the door and pulled it open. "Hi, you must be Chandler," he said with a wide smile.

"Uh, yes, I am. And you are?"

"I'm Sam and Blaine is in the other room. But fair warning, he's pretty drunk."

"Really? But it's like half past three in the afternoon."

"Yeah, he's taking his recent break-up really hard. So, be nice and if you hurt him, I'll hurt you. Got it?"

Chandler looked slightly shocked for a moment before nodding. "Got it."

"Cool. Come in," Sam gestured as he led the way back to the lounge.

"Hey, Blaine, Chandler's here. You wanna drink, Chandler?"

"Sammy, can you make another round pwease? My fingers have stopped working, see?" he said pouting, offering his hand to the boy as he tried to snap his fingers unsuccessfully.

Sam rolled his eyes. "He's been on Black Russians all afternoon. You want one or you want a Coke?"

"What's in a Black Russian?" Chandler queried.

"It's vodka and Kahlua."

"Oh, why not. One won't hurt!"

"Right...coming right up then," Sam said as he headed for the kitchen.

Reaching up, Blaine pulled on Chandler's hand and dragged him down to sit on the couch, so close that their thighs touched. "Hi, you!"

Chandler grinned as Blaine's face hovered close to his own. "Hi, Blaine."

Blaine tugged off the blond boy's glasses. "You have really pretty eyes."

"Oops, gonna need those," Chandler mumbled as he snagged his glasses back from a pouting Blaine and slipped them back on. "Otherwise I won't be able to see _your _ pretty eyes, mister."

"Okay, here you go. The bar is officially closed now," Sam said as he placed both tumblers on the coffee table. "Dude, I'm gonna go next door and catch up with Mister Hummel. If you need anything, just call me, okay?"

"Have fun, Sammy," Blaine said with a clumsy wink before he pounced on his drink.

* * *

Their glasses sat empty on the floor as Blaine hovered clumsily over top of the blond boy splayed out on the couch, kissing him desperately.

"Unf. Make that noise again. So cute."

Chandler bit his lip. "What noise?" he asked breathlessly.

Blaine let his head drop and nuzzle into the other boy's neck as he laughed softly. "That high pitched breathy whine. I like it."

"You do?"

"Uh huh. Hey, it's hot in here isn't it?" Blaine asked rhetorically as he pulled the navy striped henley he was wearing over his head. "Yeah! That's the noise!" he said grinning at the bemused boy lying under him.

"Oh my God. You're so hot. I'll make any noise you want."

Blaine giggled. "Silly. You must be hot too. Here, lemme help you with that shirt," he said as he tugged at the button up the blond was wearing. He managed to pull off Chandler's shirt, which pulled his glasses off in the process, and the blonde's fair skin gleamed in the pale sunlight in the lounge. Blaine sighed as he leant down to press tiny kisses across the other boy's chest. "I love your skin."

Chandler merely squeaked and squirmed as Blaine first sucked, then nibbled on each tiny pink nipple. Then the hazel eyed boy looked at him earnestly before he dropped his hips down on top of his own, their stiff cocks brushing against one another, hidden beneath their respective jeans. The blond boy couldn't help the high pitched moan that tumbled out. His normally deeper voice had seemingly deserted him as a ridiculously good looking boy ground down on his dick.

Blaine rolled his hips faster, chasing pleasure, as he pushed his tongue into Chandler's mouth again. He glanced down at the white skin of the other boy's waist beneath his splayed olive toned hand. It looked so right. He ground his hips down again, harder. A soft whine was breathed into his ear. It sounded right. The hips beneath him bucked up as the sweet voice called his name. It felt so right. And it was enough to tip him over the edge so that he came in his pants.

He lay there panting for a moment, body cooling, as Chandler seemed to snap back into perky mode immediately following his own release.

"Oh my God! That was amazing, Blaine."  
_  
You ruined 'us'._

Blaine blocked out the seemingly incessant chatter as he realized that he just wanted to go home now, tumble into bed and close his eyes forever.

* * *

Burt crashed through the front door with a cowed Sam in tow. "Blaine!"

The two boys on the couch scrambled to sit up and pull their shirts on hastily as Burt shouted for Blaine up the hallway. Chandler was already standing and buttoning up when Burt appeared in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Ch-Chandler. Blaine's friend."

"Blaine?"

"Hey, um. This is, um, this is Chandler. We met yesterday. At the music store."

Burt's frown didn't lessen as he rubbed at his chin. "You need a ride home, kid?"

"Wha- um, yes?"

Burt nodded. "Sammy, grab Blaine's new friend here and wait for me in my truck."

"Yessir," Sam acquiesced as he motioned for Chandler to follow him out.

Burt stared at Blaine, trying to catch his gaze but failed. "Put your clothes back on and go home. We'll talk about this when I get back."

He waited for the boy to stumble past him before he swooped in and collected the discarded glasses, straightened the room, then headed for the kitchen. He gave the glasses a quick rinse and left them to dry, scooped up Blaine's keys, set the alarm and locked up.

* * *

When Burt got home after dropping Sam and Chandler off, he found Blaine asleep on Kurt's bed. Sighing, he pulled the teen's shoes off and spread a blanket over him. Figuring that the kid would be sleep through dinner, he set the alarm on the bedside table early enough in the morning so that Blaine could shower, have a decent breakfast and drive back to Dalton in time for classes.

* * *

Blaine jerked awake as the clock alarm blared raucously in the dark bedroom. He lay there momentarily with his head pounding, breathing in Kurt's scent as he buried his head further into the pillow.

Pieces of yesterday floated up from the pool of memories that had been tucked away by sleep. Video games. Sam. Black Russians. Chandler. Nachos. Chandler…nipples, skin, eyes, kisses. His body shuddered remembering the thrill of pleasure that had shot through him when he'd come in his pants. He immediately shuddered again in horror that he'd done that with someone that wasn't Kurt. Again. His stomach lurched suddenly as he remembered that he was allowed to. Kurt had released him.  
_  
Now you can fuck whoever you want._

His hand flew to his mouth as the bile rose. Throwing the covers off, he stumbled to the bathroom and heaved the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

* * *

Freshly showered and dressed in his uniform, Blaine shuffled into the kitchen, finding Burt sitting there nursing a cup of coffee.

"Morning, kid."

"Hi."

"You look like shit."

"I feel like shit."

"Huh. You want turkey bacon an' eggs?"

Blaine shook his head, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Too bad. I'm making you some anyway. You need something in your stomach before you hit the road. Here, take these."

Blaine blinked heavily taking in the outstretched hand in front of him that held a couple of Tylenol and the large glass of water that was plonked in front of him.

"So, that boy…"

Blaine cringed, waiting for judgement.

"Jesus, he can sure talk the ear of a donkey, huh?"

His head jerked up in surprise as he watched a wry smile take over Burt's mouth.

"I guess."

"He kinda reminds me of Kurt. Y'know, when he's all wound up 'bout something."

Blaine nodded slowly.

"D'ya like him?"

Blaine shrugged helplessly, unable to find his voice.

Burt nodded to himself. "You coming back next weekend?"

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Good," Burt said with a nod. "Son?" He waited for the kid to look at him before continuing. "I don't want you emptying out the liquor cabinet at your place, okay? If you need somewhere to go, you can bring him here, if you want."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, bud."

* * *

Blaine raced out to his car as everyone else headed for their last classes on a Friday afternoon. This week had dragged diabolically. Sebastian had oscillated between hovering over him making sure he was alright to nailing Eli as often as possible in their room, so Blaine had spent a lot of time being anywhere else. Every time he'd thought about Kurt, he'd texted Chandler and consequently they'd spent a lot of time chatting in past few days.

Now he was speeding towards Lima, knowing his parents weren't going to be home for the weekend again and that Chandler was going to meet him there with a bottle of cheap champagne and a promise to take his mind off his roommate, amongst other things.

* * *

He pulled up in his driveway and saw the blond sitting on the doorstep, grinning.

"Hi," he called as he climbed out of his station wagon.

The other boy leapt up, rushed over and planted a big kiss on his lips, making Blaine take a half step backwards.

"Hi to you too, cutie."

Blaine's eyebrows rose as Chandler bounced on the spot, clutching at his bicep and rattled off a bunch of questions.

"How was your day? Tell me all about it. Was there much traffic? Did anyone notice you leaving so early? Oh, you didn't have practice today, did you? Oh my gosh, you look so handsome in your uniform! But of course you look good in a blazer; you'd look good in anything…"

Blaine smiled as he bit his lower lip. He'd forgotten just how overwhelming and interested Chandler was.

"..or nothing. You'd look good in nothing too! Oh my! Did I say that out loud?! Oh wow, I don't know how to stop talking! This is what you do to me, Blaine Anderson! I can't believe I ju-"

"I think my roommate is trying to lure me into a threesome with his fuck buddy."

Chandler gasped, eyes huge, as his spiel was interrupted by the unexpected announcement. "Really?! Wow, I, um. Would you do that?"

"Not with him." Blaine chuckled. "C'mon, let's go inside. I need to get out of this uniform."

"Definitely! I'll pour our drinks while you get out of this get up," he chirped as he waggled his eyebrows.

* * *

"Is this your first time, baby?"

Chandler shook his head as Blaine's fingers moved inside him.

"It's okay to make noise. I like the noises you make."

The blond boy let out a stuttering breath as a third finger breached his asshole and he whimpered as they pushed in again.

They'd moved fast this afternoon after knocking back several flutes of the bubbly wine. He had hoped today would've been the 'let's be boyfriends' talk but as soon as Blaine's hand was pumping his dick, all thoughts of conversation had fallen to the wayside.

Instead, the private school boy was rolling on a condom and slicking his very large dick with more lube as he pulled at Chandler's hips, positioning his chest on top of the padded footstool, leaving his exposed ass tipped up and ready for fucking.

* * *

Blaine wasn't in the mood for mucking around today, he just wanted to fuck and go have dinner with Burt but he made sure to prep the blond well though; he didn't want to hurt him. He'd seen the fear in Chandler's eyes when he'd pulled his large cock out of his pants for the blond to suck on. Kurt had never complained about his size but then again, he'd had plenty of experience prior to taking Blaine's length.

He glanced down at the pale ass in front of him, the pink pucker flexing slightly under his thumb. "You ready for me, baby?"

He lined his stiff dick up as Chandler nodded, letting the slide in happen in one long tortuous stroke, and he waited for the boy's breathing to restart before he pulled his hips back, setting up a long slow tempo.

* * *

Burt pulled into his drive and frowned at the lights blazing in the front room of the Anderson house. Noticing Blaine's car in the neighbor's driveway, he wondered how he'd gotten here from Westerville so quickly. He put the car away, dropped the groceries off inside and headed over to investigate.

Opening the front door quietly, he stepped inside and paused, hearing them immediately.

"Say it!" Blaine demanded.

"Uh, fuck me!"

"Baby, say my name," he cajoled.

"Fuck me, Blainey," the high pitched voice whined.

Burt spied around the doorway and found the boys on their knees fucking on the living room floor.

"Oh, oh, ahhh, Blainey!" the blond panted, squealing as he came, as he squirted against the footstool.

The only sound that followed was Blaine's grunting as he slammed in again and again making their skin slap together as the blond writhed and whined with oversensitivity beneath him. Suddenly he let go of the boy's hips and draped himself over his pale back as his cock hammered in mercilessly. One final grunt was accompanied by a heaving thrust and he ground his climax in against the blond's body.

Burt snuck out, closing the front door quietly and pulled his phone out as he walked back to his front door.

* * *

"Um, I have to go soon. I'm meeting a friend for dinner," Blaine mumbled as his phone buzzed with an incoming text.

"Oh."

"I can call you a cab?"

"Sure."

Blaine nodded and dialed the number for a taxi, giving the details as Chandler put his shirt and shoes back on.

"Can we hang out tomorrow? We could go see a movie or something?"

"Um, I'll call you later, ok? My dad might want to me to help him out tomorrow."

Chandler nodded, a little disappointed, as he watched Blaine pull on his pants and look for his shirt that had been flung somewhere before giving up momentarily.

A toot signaled the taxi was already waiting outside and Blaine walked the blond boy to the front door.

"So..."

"I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Sure"

"C'mere," Blaine murmured as he pulled the other boy into a solid hug.

Chandler melted at the press of Blaine's shirtless body against his and he pressed a kiss to the brunet's cheek. He looked down as Blaine pressed something into his hand and then glanced back up questioningly.

Blaine shrugged. "Cab fare or payback for the champagne. Take your pick."

* * *

"You didn't bring him with you?"

"Nope. He had to go home."

"He had to go or you didn't invite him?"

Blaine sighed. "I didn't invite him. Friday is for family only, Daddy. You know that."

Burt nodded, lips pursed.

"What's for dinner anyway?"

"Steak and grilled veg."

"Nice! Are we doing anything tomorrow?"

"I'm due in at the garage, but I thought we could go and cheer Sam on at the game tomorrow night at McKinley. We're going out for dinner afterwards, hopefully to celebrate. You in?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

Blaine woke up alone the next morning, all warm and toasty, his naked body twisted in the sheets of Burt's bed and he lay there considering what to do with the day. He couldn't help but miss Kurt as he thought of all the Saturdays they'd woken up together like this, spending all morning fucking each other silly, making brunch, catching up on TV shows, gossip etc.

As the ache in his chest tightened, he fumbled for his phone and shot a text off to Chandler to see if he wanted to come over again to fool around. He'd meant to do it last night, but after dinner and a shower, he'd blown Burt and they'd ended up spooning on the couch watching Deadliest Catch while they fucked slowly, only speeding up during ad breaks until finally Burt rolled them, pining Blaine down and coming deep inside him, so by that time Chandler was long forgotten.

The phone buzzed with a reply. Blaine sighed as he read Chandler's suggestion; shopping followed by a movie. That sounded like more work than he was willing to put in for a fuck.  
_  
Sorry, baby. I've only got about an hour to hang out. I can come to yrs or u can come to mine. Either way, ur gonna cum ;p _– **B**

o.O omg u cant just say that baby! u could come over but my mom & sister are here :/ wish I could come to you but no car today *sob* xx - **C**  
_  
Then I'll pick u up! We can have some fun n grab lunch before I drop u back. Say yes baby, I rly need to see u _x – **B**

*blushes* How could I refuse u baby? I always want to see u ;) xx - **C**

Blaine smiled as the next text came in with Chandler's address. At least now he had time for a shower and a lazy breakfast while he watched the taped reality shows still set on Burt's DVR before he had to pick up Chandler. Maybe they'd make it to the bedroom this time plus they'd have time for a couple of rounds today before he could get the other boy back into the car and home again.

* * *

Pulling up to the kerb between his parents' and Burt's homes, Blaine climbed out and raced around to open the door for Chandler. It never hurt to stockpile those brownie points and besides he was probably going to lose them all later when Chandler would undoubtedly try to get them to go out on a date or something and Blaine would have to set him straight about this being just a hook-up.

Chandler stepped out of the car and flashed a dazzling smile in gratitude of the gentlemanly gesture. He followed Blaine as they made their way to the front door and waited as Blaine hunted for his house key on the keyring.

"My house key's gone," Blaine grumbled, thinking about where it would be and sighing as he realized that Burt must've removed it this morning. He was a little surprised but he remembered the not so subtle hints that Burt had dropped about spotting the lights on yesterday.

"C'mon. We have to go next door."

"What? Why?"

"'Cos I stay there on weekends when my folks are out of town. Let's go, baby. It's okay, there's no one over there either." Blaine grabbed the blonde's hand and led the way to Burt's house.

* * *

"It's nice."

"Mmm. You wanna make out on the couch or get comfortable in the bedroom?" Blaine asked as he crowded Chandler against the hallway wall.

"Baby! You don't want to show me around?"

"I'll show you around my cock?"

Chandler choked and blushed as he watched Blaine's eyes darken with lust. "Fuck," he murmured quietly.

"Mmm, yes, fuck. That's exactly what I want to do to you, baby."

Chandler simply whimpered as Blaine's mouth crashed into his.

* * *

"I don't understand, Blaine."

"Trust me, baby. Please?"

Chandler paused on the step he was on, unsure of how many more stairs were left. Blaine's body was pressed against his back, his hands over his eyes, trying to get him to resume his descent.

"Just a couple more steps and we're there. You'll keep your eyes closed for me won't you?" Blaine followed up his request with wet kisses to the nape of the blond's neck, humming happily when Chandler inched down the last three steps.

"Over here," he nudged the other boy forward so that he stood by Kurt's bed. "Keep your eyes closed, ok? No peeking!" he said playfully as he removed his hands from Chandler's face. "Or else I'll have to spank you, like the naughty little slut you are," he whispered huskily into the blond's ear, enjoying the shiver that rolled through Chandler's body as he said it.

"Okay." Chandler waited patiently, listening to Blaine move away, open the lid of something and move back to stand behind him once more. "What-What have you got?"

"It's just a blindfold, baby."

"Wh-why?"

"I thought it'd be more fun like this for a change," Blaine said nonchalantly, not adding that they were in his ex-boyfriend's bedroom, that they were about to fuck on his bed and that if Blaine closed his own eyes while they were doing it, it would almost be like he was with Kurt again. "You don't mind, do you? Please? I'll make it so good for you, baby. I promise."

Chandler chuckled as Blaine pressed against him again, the hardness of the brunet's cock digging into his back, while his neck was being nuzzled. "Okay, just this once. It's not like I can see much anyway. My glasses are upstairs."

"You won't regret it, baby. Now, time to get naked," Blaine announced as he stepped back and stripped quickly.

* * *

The lithe body writhed beneath him as Blaine lay across the blond's back and fucked into him hard and fast. He let his face smush into the pillow so he could breathe in Kurt's scent while he fucked into an imitation that paled in comparison to his former lover. The breathy whines and soft grunts that spilt from the other boy as he lay face down drove Blaine to the edge and he slammed his cock in deep once more to empty his balls into the condom.

As he lay there catching his breath, Chandler fidgeted beneath him, still hard. Blaine rolled them on to their sides and draped an arm around him to jerk the blond boy off quickly, making Chandler arch against him as he spurted onto the sheet.

* * *

The sound of the front door slamming startled Blaine as he dozed snuggled up against Chandler's bare back.

"Fuck," he mumbled. "Hey, hey, wake up," he urged and jostled Chandler to rouse him. "We've got to get going."

"'kay."

"C'mon, Chandler. Here, I'll help you," Blaine grumbled as he pulled the blond to his feet. "No, no, no, leave the blindfold on, baby," he said, unwilling to share anymore of Kurt's quintessence than he already had. Chandler didn't need to gush or judge or just _know_ anything about Kurt. He swung around to grab Chandler's clothes and pushed the blond to sit on the bed as he helped him to redress quickly.

"Blaine?" Burt called down the stairs.

"Shit!" Blaine hissed.

"Uh, yeah! I'll be up in a minute!" he yelled in the direction of the stairs as he pulled on his own clothes hurriedly. Even as he said it, he knew Burt would come down to see what was going on. As a heavy boot landed on the first step, Blaine had already herded Chandler towards the stairs.

Burt stepped down again, only to pause when the house phone chirruped distantly. Turning, he left Blaine to his own devices as he headed off to answer the landline.

Blaine practically pushed the blond boy up the stairs as Chandler's hands yanked at the material of the tight blindfold, only managing to get it off as they reached the apex of the stairs, making him flinch and squint at the change in light.

"Oh, hey," Blaine addressed Burt as the older man appeared in front of them suddenly, the phone up to his ear, glaring at the two boys.

"Kurt? Yeah, just hang on a second would ya kid?"

Blaine winced at the mention of his ex-boyfriend's name. "Um, well, we've got to get going. Heading out for lunch…," he said steering Chandler by the shoulders towards the front door.

"Baby, my glasses," Chandler squawked as he opened the front door, making Blaine turn and scoop them up off the hall table, before he was ushered outside quickly as Blaine called out, "...so, I'll see you later, 'kay? 'Bye," and shut the door behind them loudly.

* * *

"Dad? Dad!" Kurt spoke loudly, trying to get his father's attention on the other end of the phone.

"Hmm?"

"Was that….?"

"Oh. Yeah…and some new kid he's taken a shine to. They're going out to lunch apparently."

"But you just got home…" Kurt said, thinking out loud, "…Were they…y'know?"

"Playing?" Burt asked. He sighed then as he confirmed Kurt's fear, "I'd say so. It's the first time I've caught them over here though."

A tight sounding squeak came through the phone.

"Aw, jeez Kurt. What'd ya expect? You told him you guys were done."

A muffled, "mm hmm," escaped as Kurt swiped a hand at the tears suddenly falling of their own accord, listening as his father began to console him.

* * *

Blaine stood in the cool air holding the car door open, waiting for his blond companion to hurry and get in the car.

"What the hell was that?" Chandler asked, shaking his head in disbelief as he climbed in.

Sliding into the driver's seat, Blaine replied, "Yeah. That was weird, sorry. Just, we were in his son's room. He doesn't really like anyone down there, is all. C'mon, lemme buy you lunch."

* * *

"Sam! Over here!" Blaine waved at the blond jock, trying to get his attention through the crowd, stopping only when Sam spotted them and started to amble over.

"Hey, Sammy. Great game!" Burt declared as he slapped Sam on the shoulder. "I bet your dad would be real proud of you, son. Nailing that touchdown in the last minute? That was some fast thinking out there!"

"Blaine?"

"Chandler?!" Blaine spluttered as the crowd around them moved aside, leaving the blond boy at his side looking pleased. "Um, hi? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my sister's boyfriend is on the other team. I came to help cheer them on," Chandler mentioned casually as he eyed the hand that Blaine had resting on the small of a blond jock's back.

"Uh, you remember Sam, right?" Blaine said as he got Sam to turn around.

"Ah, yes. Of course! Congratulations on the win, Sam."

"You boys ready for Breadstix?" Burt cut in watching as Sam and Blaine nodded while Chandler's face fell with disappointment. "You joining us, kid?"

Chandler glanced at Blaine's unreadable face briefly and then at the hand that had settled around Sam's waist. "Um..."

"C'mon, kid. Any friend of Blaine's is welcome," Burt encouraged, as Sam followed up with an enthusiastic, "Yeah!"

Chandler smiled, "If you're sure I won't be an imposition, I'd love to. Just let me find my sis-Oh! There she is! I'll be right back."

Blaine's show face dropped as he turned to Burt and Sam. "Really?!"

Burt held his hands up in surrender, "Hey, you're the one who brought him home. If you don't want to spend time with him, you shouldn't be banging him."

Blaine rolled his eyes and huffed an annoyed breath just as Chandler appeared beside him, knocking his elbow and grinning at him. "Ready when you are."


	5. Blaine Ups The Ante

**Pairings:** Blaine/Chandler, Blaine/Sam/Chandler, Kurt/OCs, Kurt/Blaine  
**Warnings**: Underage Drinking, Multiple Partners, Rough Sex, Over-sensitivity, Voyeurism, Light Bondage

**Summary: **Blaine ups the ante with Chandler and Kurt tries something new.

* * *

"You don't want any cheesecake?"

Blaine shook his head at Burt. "Sam's not even here to enjoy it. He's still with those cheerleaders," he said and nodded over at a group of Cheerios and football players on the other side of the restaurant.

Sam stood up then, like he'd heard his name, and headed back to their table. Easing himself into the booth next to Burt, he offered his apologies and then mentioned, "Hey, the girls just invited us to a party at Brit's house. You guys wanna come?"

Chandler bounced excitedly in his seat but next to him, Blaine looked to Burt for consent.

Burt smiled softly. "Go, if you want to. I guess I'll just take the cheesecake home with me," he laughed.

Blaine grinned. "Not unless you're planning on saving some for me."

"I guess I could do that. Okay, g'on, scoot," the older man said waving them off as the two blonds jumped up quickly.

Blaine patted the back of Burt's hand as it rested on the table. "Thanks."

"Anytime, kid. Call me if you need a ride back, okay?"

* * *

Blaine spun around in the crowded lounge, bumping into a couple of people, as he danced on obliviously, losing himself in the thump of the bass. The plastic cup half full of beer drooped in his hand at an alarming angle until he righted himself suddenly and took another swig from the cup.

Sam laid his hands on both of Blaine's shoulders as he yelled over the noise of the music, "You okay, man?"

Blaine nodded with a grin as he tried to twirl again to the music but his feet got tangled together and he fell into Sam, who wrapped him up in a bear hug to steady him. The shorter boy looked up at the jock and grinned. "Dance with me, Sammy!"

Sam smiled back at his drunk friend. "Just one, otherwise your boyfriend might get mad."

"Wha? Kurt's not here," Blaine said dismissively as his hips rocked with the beat.

Sam shook his head. "Chandler. He's been watching us."

"He's not my boyfriend," Blaine laughed as he bounced around.

"Doesn't change the fact that he's jealous, dude."

"Pssh. You like him?"

"He's alright. Reminds me of Kurt a 'lil bit, actually."

"Hmm, yeah. I fucked him in Kurt's bed yesterday. No! No, it was this morning! Was almost like he _was_ Kurt."

"Blaine, that's so wr-"

"I mish him so much, Sammy," Blaine slurred as the music changed.

Sam looked over Blaine's shoulder to see Chandler pushing his way through the crowd. "He's coming over. Get yourself together, Blainey."

Blaine shook his head, burying it further into Sam's neck.

"What's going on here? Blaine?!" Chandler demanded, then realizing that the brunet was upset his tone turned to concern. "Blaine? Baby?"

Sam pulled the other blond into an odd three way hug as he tried to extricate himself from the limpet that Blaine had become.

Blaine snaked a hand around Chandler's waist as he spoke directly into Sam's ear, "Sammy, I need you."

Sam glanced around the crowd, noticing a few odd looks in their direction, as Chandler tipped his head up and looked directly at Sam, slightly worried. "C'mon. Chan, help me get Blainey upstairs."

The two blonds moved Blaine out of the lounge and up the stairs, finding an empty bedroom and dropped the drunken boy on the bed, displacing a fat cat.

"Sammy, don't leave me. I need you, Sammy," Blaine groaned as he pulled himself to his knees on the bed and crawled across it to reach out to the jock. Pulling Sam by the shirt front, he mashed their lips together in a messy kiss.

The pained groan from the other side of the bed pulled Blaine from his daze. Swivelling around, he crawled over to Chandler quickly. "S'ok, baby," he murmured as he straightened up and pulled the slender blond into a slightly more controlled kiss. He pushed his tongue into Chandler's mouth and their mouths slid together as the blond's shock lessened.

Blaine pulled away and darted forward to suck hard on the tender skin behind Chandler's ear. As the bloom of the love bite grew, he whispered hotly in his ear, "He's hot isn't he? You should see his abs. He wants you too, baby." With a twist of his head, Blaine asked, "Sammy, take you shirt off. Let's see those muscles, White Chocolate."

"White Chocolate?" Chandler asked in a dazed voice.

Sam smirked as he pulled his shirt off. "I was a stripper for a bit."

Chandler gasped, blood rushing south, as visions of Sam grinding a stripper pole appeared before him. He whimpered as Blaine rucked up his shirt and started sucking marks onto his chest.

"Who's got condoms?" Sam asked.

"I've got a couple in my wallet," Chandler offered.

Blaine pulled his mouth away from Chandler's body. "Lube?" he asked as he started pulling his own cardigan and polo shirt off.

Chandler shook his head as Sam started rifling through the bedside tables. "Bingo!"

"Whose room are we in?" Chandler asked as Blaine tugged at his belt.

"Brit's parents, I think," Sam said, shrugging. "Need some help there?" he asked as he moved over to help Chandler take off his jacket and shirt. "You won't need these, Chan," he said as he removed the blond's glasses and put them on the bedside table.

* * *

Sam's hips reared back as he readied himself to thrust back into Chandler, whose arms shook as he kept his balance on all fours while his hips remained caught in Sam's grasp.

"Uh," Sam grunted as three of Blaine's lubed fingers pumped inside his ass.

"You're nearly ready for me, Sammy," Blaine murmured into Sam's sweaty neck as he knelt behind the blond jock. He paused, waiting for Sam's hips to jerk forward into the heat of Chandler's ass before he resumed preparations.

Blaine lubed his condom covered cock and shuffled in close to Sam's back to guide his dick into the jock's waiting ass.

"Aw, fuck, Blainey," Sam groaned as they knelt together.

Blaine slid his hands over Sam's abs, up his pectorals and gripped him over the shoulders then he pushed his cock all the way in. He licked a wide stripe between Sam's shoulders and up the back of his neck, tasting the sweat that rolled off the jock when Sam resumed fucking the blond boy in front of him.

Their rhythm was sloppy and disjointed but none of them bothered to stop to figure it out and soon enough Chandler cried out and came on the blanket below him.

Chandler's arms gave out and he flopped onto the bed, leaving Sam still attached to Blaine. Rolling over, Chandler watched as Sam's still hard cock twitched each time Blaine thrust in deeply and he reached up to pull the condom off of Sam's dick and started jerking him off.

"Fuck! Chan, you're gonna make me come. Uh, uh, oh Blainey!"

Blaine pushed Sam forward so he was on his hands and knees, hovering above Chandler and he started to pound his dick into the jock, desperate to get off.

Sam leaned down to kiss the blond beneath him and with a shout he sprayed his come across Chandler's stomach and chest.  
Blaine continued to fuck into Sam's lax body as the blond jock began to writhe in desperation.

"T-too much. Please, Blainey!"

Blaine pulled out in a rush, ripped the condom off and pushed Sam aside as he jerked his big dick, letting his climax flood through his body as his come splattered across Chandler's already messy and marked chest.

Kurt looked at himself in the club's bathroom mirror; the reddening mark on his neck, the mussed hair, the swollen lips. He felt sick at the thought of the nameless guy who had just blown him in the stall.

In the end, he couldn't get on his knees for the guy and had simply jerked him off as dirty words were whispered in his ear.  
His reflection's chin wobbled for a moment as the loving words Blaine often used when Kurt's hands were on him echoed in his head. His hands tightened their grasp on the basin, knuckles white, as he closed his eyes and tried to shut the voice in his head up.

He splashed cool water over his face and washed his hands before he pushed the door open and stepped back out into the crazed throng of dancing people.

* * *

Lying tucked up in his bed, Kurt eyed his phone and tried to talk himself into calling Blaine at 2am. It was too late though, wasn't it? He huffed a breath as he realized that yes, in both senses, it probably was too late.

He cast the phone aside and stared at the ceiling a little longer wondering, yet again, where it all went wrong. Rolling onto his side, he scooped up the phone and opened a new text message. Of everyone who'd still up at this ungodly hour, Sam was one of the few that he could talk to freely, without judgement.

_You awake? – __**K**_

Wassup? –**S**

_Ugh, can't sleep again. – __**K**_

Thinking bout Blainey huh? –**S**

_Yeah. How's he doing? –__**K**_

He does a good job at hiding it but hes a mess –**S**

_This whole thing is a mess, Sam. He's with someone new now isn't he? –__**K**_

Its not serious tho –**S**

_Really? How do you know that? –__**K**_

He let me fuck him tonite. The new guy I mean. We had a 3way with B –**S**

_I'm so confused Sammy –__**K**_

U been with anyone else yet? –**S**

_Tonight. It was awful –__**K**_

Bummer. Do u want 2 work it out with B? –**S**

_No. Yes. No. Argh, I don't know –__**K**__  
Yes –__**K**_

Then tell him that dude –**S**

_I can't Sammy. It still hurts too much –__**K**_

Think about it Kurt. Chan is head over heels but B only wants u. When I told B his bf was watching us tonite, B was all what? No Kurts not here –**S**

_Is the new guy hot? –__**K**_

Doesnt hold a candle 2 you, Kurtie. B's only with him cos u wont b & Chan fusses over him & hes dtf. Seriously if u came & told him that u want him back, Chan wood b gone –**S**

_I need to think. Thanks for listening, Sammy xxx –__**K**_

Anytime. U want me 2 say anything to B? Hes sleeping nxt 2 me –**S**

_No, thanks though. I'm glad you're looking out for him. Keep him safe. G'nite Sammy –__**K**_

Will do, u 2. Nite Kurtie x –**S**

Kurt placed the phone on the bedside table and closed his teary eyes, giving himself permission to miss Blaine sleeping next to him just this once, as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Blaine's phone beeped in his jeans pocket with yet another text from Chandler.

"Aren't you gonna answer him?" Sebastian asked as he eyed his roommate while they walked into the movie theatre. "He's been trying to talk to you all day."

"I'm sure he can live without talking to me for one day, Seb."

"Yeah, but you haven't actually seen him in a couple of weeks. Your boyfriend's probably just being a little insecure."

Blaine shook his head as they lined up for tickets. "Again, Seb. He's not my boyfriend."

"You might actually want to tell him that, babe."

"Nah, sooner or later he's gonna get bored and move on anyway."

"Call him. Get him to meet you, me and Eli at Scandals later. Then at least you guys can hook up."

* * *

Kurt stood in his date's bathroom checking that his eyeliner hadn't smudged while they'd been dancing at the club. He felt sweaty, grimy and decidedly unsexy but Paul seemed sweet enough and Kurt couldn't think of a single reason not to go out there and get fucked by this nice guy. Well, except for the fact that Paul wasn't Blaine, but right now, that was one reason he was willing to overlook in an effort to move on. Maybe he could start fresh with Paul. Sure, he didn't want to marry this guy but this was … safe? … just sex? He rolled his eyes at his reflection as he gave himself a stern look, 'Ok, this is only as weird as you make it.'

* * *

He made sure to keep his eyes closed the whole time.

Before he cottoned on to that idea he'd accidentally made awkward eye contact with Paul as the older man thrust into him. The whole thing felt wrong on an emotional level and he really just wanted to go home now but he could feel his body edging closer to orgasm and he hadn't actually managed to come since that horrible bathroom blowjob weeks ago, so he pulled Paul closer to make sure there was zero chance of eye contact and let himself get swept up in the physical sensations of it all.

* * *

Sitting in the cab as the neighborhoods flew by, Kurt wished he was a smoker. That, at least, might be more satisfying than the whole of his night had been. His long sigh fogged up the cab window, uncovering a heart a previous passenger had drawn and his fingers skated over the glass surface on auto-pilot, imprinting K + B for some other lovelorn fool to find.

* * *

The flashing lights made a very tipsy Blaine's head spin and he pulled his dance partner in closer to act as his anchor.

"I missed you, baby," Chandler purred in his ear.

Blaine grunted in reply and began to kiss and suck at his neck's pulse point to stop him from talking.

"C'mon Blaine," Sebastian said as he pulled at his arm. "Eli's driving us back to my place. You guys can crash in a spare room."

* * *

"Is he still seeing that same guy, Daddy?"

"Yeah," Burt responded to his son and watched his expression on the monitor.

"Sam said it wasn't serious. Is that still true?"

"I-um. It's been two months, Kurt."

"So?"

"So, it's getting serious."

"Really?" Kurt asked quietly.

"They spent Thanksgiving at Blaine's parents place last week." Kurt swallowed thickly as Burt continued."He asked if he could invite Chandler over for dinner on Friday before we go watch Sam's game. He even asked if he could spend the night, Kurt."

"And you said yes."

"And I said yes. Of course, they'll be sleeping downstairs but it's a big step for Blaine."

Kurt nodded as his lower lip quivered.

"You okay?"

Kurt nodded but then started to shake his head instead as tears spilt over cheeks.

"You need to tell him how you feel, kiddo."

Kurt nodded. "Can I come to visit this weekend, Daddy?"

"You come whenever you want, baby. You never need to ask."

* * *

It should have been the best day he'd had in a long time, but Blaine couldn't help but feel like something was missing as he thrust into Chandler at a glacial pace in the barely lit room while he thought about his day.

He'd handed in his economics assignment early before driving over to Lima. Traffic had been light for a Friday afternoon and he'd had plenty of time to shower, change and get dinner well underway before Chandler had arrived. Burt had been very polite to his friend and dinner went smoothly. He didn't even get teased for calling Chandler his special friend. Admittedly he had discussed with Burt the fact that even though they were meeting each other's family, Blaine wasn't ready to be official just yet.

Chandler's breathy moan tickled his neck as he continued to drive his cock into the blond boy slowly.

They'd even gotten great seats in the stands to watch Sam run in several touchdowns and win the game. The four of them had celebrated with cheesecake at Breadstix before Sam had left with Brittany and when they'd gotten home, Burt had settled himself in the lounge with a new episode of Deadliest Catch, essentially giving the boys some privacy to fool around before Chandler had to go home.

Chandler gripped the soft restraints that tied his wrists to the headboard slats as he started to whine.

That had been the only downside to the day actually. Burt had seemingly changed his mind about Chandler staying over, mumbling something over the phone that morning about taking Blaine on a road trip early Saturday morning to pick up some parts he needed.

His thoughts were interrupted then as Chandler started begging quite loudly to be fucked harder, faster and as they made eye contact, the blond had gasped with confusion because didn't Blaine want to come too. And yes, Blaine realized, he did want to come actually and he wanted it now.

Blaine's pace picked up immediately as he pumped his hips rapidly, making his blood race and his balls churn with need. The blond writhed beneath him, his heels digging into Blaine's ass as he came untouched between them.

With his stomach slick with Chandler's come, he fucked harder into the slack teen, looking for his own release. The blond's body twitched as shocks jolted through him each time Blaine hit his prostate. His cries became sobs as Blaine continued to thrust in and out roughly, determined to come.

"St-stop! Stop, please!"

Blaine's eyes shot open as he heard the words, hips stilling immediately. He pulled out with a grunt and collapsed next to the other boy, still hard. Reaching up, he yanked the restraints from the blond's wrists.

"Are you okay, baby?" Blaine asked as he stroked Chandler's face with a free hand, wiping a stray tear away.

Chandler nodded shakily. "Yeah. God, sorry. It was just too much. Too sensitive." He rolled onto his side, watching Blaine's face, as he said, "I'm sorry, baby. Why don't I just suck you off, hmm?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, no, it's okay," he sighed as he rolled onto his back. "Why don't you jump in the shower? You need to head off soon anyway, right?"

The blond bit his lip as he nodded uncertainly. "O-okay. You sure?" he asked as he climbed off the bed, watching as Blaine nodded.

Blaine waited until he heard the water turn on before he tugged fruitlessly at his waning hard-on until a creak from the stairs startled him.

"Hello? Burt?" he called, straining to see past the glare of the single lamp they'd bothered to turn on. No one replied but he could just make out the shape of someone standing on the stairwell, watching him. His head jerked in the other direction as the sound of singing leaked out from the bathroom along with the steam.

"So, he sings as well?"

Blaine's heart jumped into his throat and his head whipped back to the stairs.

"Kurt?" he whispered.


	6. Kurt Confronts Blaine

**Rating:** R  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Summary: **Kurt confronts Blaine.

* * *

Blaine's eyes tracked the slow movement down the stairs and then, there he was, his ex-boyfriend standing in front of him, the dim light throwing odd shadows across his face but doing nothing to detract from his beauty. He sat up, his nudity forgotten, as he whispered his former lover's name brokenly.

"You're in my bed, Blaine."

Blaine looked around him forlornly at the rumpled sheets before glancing back to the tall brunet. "You're here," he said shakily, his face crumpling at the realization of what Kurt must've just seen. "Why? Why are you here?"

"I came for you."

Blaine's chin wavered and tears filled his eyes as he lifted his eyes to meet Kurt's. "What?"

"I miss you, Blaine. So much," he paused at Blaine's teary sob, "I can't stand it….being without you. You're my _best_ friend and the love of my _life_."

Blaine's breath hitched at the confession and his emotional dam burst. "I'm-I'm so sorry!" he cried. "I never meant for it to happen. It was never supposed to be like th-"

"Shhh," Kurt soothed. "I know. I listened to every voicemail and read every text and email you sent. I know you're sorry, I believe you. It's just taken me some time to be able to get over my anger and disappointment and guilt. But I know what I want now. The question is do you want it too?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"You want to be with me?"

"Always. I love you _so_ much, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "Well then, you better get in there and tell that boy why you can't be with him anymore." He turned and moved back towards the stairs. "I'll be waiting upstairs when you're done."

Blaine stood, not ready for the moment to be over. "Kurt?"

"I-I love you too, Blaine. Come and find me when you're done, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Kurt jumped in his seat on the couch as the front door slammed shut.

Burt grimaced, "Well, that could've been much worse."

Kurt picked at his scarf nervously, waiting for Blaine to appear, becoming more anxious as the minutes ticked by. "What's taking so long?!"

"It'll be okay, kiddo," Burt stood and patted Kurt's shoulder as he headed off to bed. "I'll see you tomorrow, bud."

A few more minutes dragged by and he leaped off the couch to start pacing in the lounge. More than once he found himself in the hallway stalking towards the basement doorway but he forced himself to turn back every time. Blaine agreed he was going to come to Kurt. He had to trust him with this one little thing. But soon, visions of Blaine lying on the bathroom floor stabbed repeatedly with cuticle scissors came to mind and Kurt had to wrack his memory to figure out if he even left a pair of cuticle scissors behind when he'd packed for New York.

Eventually, he found himself in front of the window and pulled the drapes back, trying to peer outside into the darkness but seeing nothing but his own reflection. His gaze dropped away. He had no interest in seeing himself alone anymore. But then, there was a flash of movement behind him and his eyes locked with Blaine's reflected gaze in the windowpane as the shorter boy stood calmly in the middle of the room.

"You're alive," Kurt cheered softly.

Blaine cocked his head in confusion. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting but I had to take a shower and change the sheets."

"Of course." He turned to face the other boy, taking in the maroon cardigan and dark jeans he was wearing.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Wow, so this is weird. I've spent so much time thinking about this very moment and all the things I want to say but…"

"…Now it's real and you're drawing a blank?" Kurt asked. "Yeah, me too," he chuckled as Blaine nodded along in agreement.

"Can I hug you?"

Kurt nodded solemnly and took a step forwards. Blaine followed suit, hesitating for a second before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and stepping in to hold him tightly. They sighed in unison as their bodies reveled in the feeling of home.

"I missed you so much, Kurt. I don't even know where to begin," Blaine sniffled.

"Me too. I missed you like crazy."

They fell silent then as they held one another, not knowing what to say but unwilling to let each other go for even a second.

"Are you tired?" Blaine asked as Kurt's sigh turned into a yawn.

"A little. It's been an emotional day, y'know."

Blaine chuckled wetly as he nodded against Kurt's neck.

Kurt hummed. "C'mon, let's go lie down and we can catch up," he suggested as he pulled away and led Blaine downstairs by the hand.

* * *

Kurt climbed under the covers and rolled onto his side to face Blaine, hand pillowed under his face.

"Where do you want to start?" Blaine asked.

"Tell me about Chandler."

"He-what do you want to know?" Blaine asked even as Kurt shrugged. "He is-was very nice. I dunno, he made me feel good. Not like that. I mean, yeah like that too, but not in the beginning. Not when we first met."

"How?"

"He's…intense but in a good way. Like, he just wants to know everything about you, what you're doing and he's always asking questions to see how I am or what I think about something."

"He gave you a lot of attention."

"Yeah," Blaine swallowed nervously and kept his eyes on Kurt's hand lying on the bed between them. "I-I felt like I was invisible there for a while. A long time actually, well before you left. And then he was there and he could see me, he _wanted_ to see me." He glanced at Kurt's glassy eyes. "I wanted _you_ to see me. I wanted you to _want_ to see me but you were so determined to get away from here, f-from _me_…and once you weren't here anymore, I-I didn't want to you to feel like you _had_ to choose between me and the city."

Kurt sniffed as a tear escaped onto the pillow. "I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I've been kicking myself repeatedly, and I made sure to wear the metal capped Oxfords for that…," pausing as Blaine smiled weakly before continuing, "I'm sorry for taking you for granted, just expecting you to be there when I needed you and forgetting that you need me just as much. I-"

"I should never have let it get to that point though, Kurt," Blaine cut in. "I-I didn't," he sighed. "I haven't handled things very well. Not when you left, not when we broke up, not with Chandler – at least, in the beginning."

Kurt laid his hand over Blaine's as a sign to continue.

"Sometimes it's seems easier…_safer_ to not say anything, to not call someone out, to not confront them, to not be honest about the situation. My parents do it all the time. Every weekend they miss spending at home. Every conversation we've had about you being just my 'special friend'. Every time they ask me how I am without actually wanting to _know_ how I am."

"And", he continued, "sometimes you can let the little stuff slide. But the big stuff? The stuff that makes you feel bad...and when it happens again and again?" he shook his head. "And I just let it happen, Kurt. I didn't tell you that I was unhappy, that I felt ignored. I didn't do anything to stop it because I was _so_ scared I was going to lose you, so I just put my head in the sand and let it happen anyway by making the biggest mistake of my life."

Kurt squeezed his hand in comfort.

"And then I did it again when you ended it. I did everything I could to avoid dealing with my feelings even though I couldn't stop thinking about you and it _killed_ me, Kurt…knowing that I'd brought this on myself."

"But something changed?" Kurt asked hesitantly trying to catch Blaine's gaze.

Blaine nodded and looked into Kurt's eyes. "When I started seeing Chandler, it was for the wrong reasons. I used him as a distraction and as a substitute for you. I wasn't honest about the feelings I still had for you or the lack of feelings I had for him and it was like that for quite a while before he asked about you, indirectly, and I realized that I could lie or gloss over us but I didn't want to sweep everything that you and I had under the carpet so, in the end, I told him everything. About us. About me. About why I was with him."

"And he stayed?"

"Yeah. Oh, he was pissed but he told me he loved me and wanted to try even if I wasn't ready to say it back or to officially be his boyfriend just yet. That-that was a couple of weeks ago, before Thanksgiving."

"And tonight?"

"I-it was hard but I had to be honest with him. I think he was kind of expecting it actually." Blaine grimaced. "He deserves someone who'll love him for him but it's not me."

"Blaine…if we're really going to do this, we can't keep secrets from each other."

"And we have to be willing to hear the other person out."

"Even if it means asking the hard questions," Kurt agreed.

"And we both have to make time for each other."

"And if we do something with someone else that would make the other person upset, we don't do it again, we talk about it."

Blaine paused, "Kurt?" He watched as Kurt's gaze dropped away guiltily. "Have you…do you want to talk about it?"

"I-I dated a couple of guys."

"You slept with them?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine frowned for a moment. "Bu-Look, I don't like it but you didn't do anything wrong."

"I know….but it still _felt_ wrong. And…I might have called Sebastian."

"Wha-Why?"

"I know you said it wasn't Sebastian you were with but I didn't believe you so I called him to…I don't know…confirm another betrayal while I ranted and slung death threats. I wasn't in the best frame of mind when I rang him. I may or may not have consumed a pitcher of margaritas and pushed Rachel off the couch for trying to hide the phone from me beforehand."

Blaine gaped at Kurt. "You pushed Rachel?"

"Not my finest moment, I admit. Still, she knuckled me pretty good in return and left a baseball sized bruise on my thigh and brought out the packed away animal sweaters for a week as revenge. Needless to say, Margaritas are off the menu for her and I from now on."

"So, what did Seb say?"

"Aside from the usual insults, he added, "Heartless bitch," to the collection and after he told me what happened, he told me to stay away from you and not to, "Mess with your head"."

"He told you _everything_ that happened?"

"He-he told me about Eli."

"Kurt…I need to tell you about what happened before that…with Sebastian."

* * *

Blaine awoke, warm and calm, as the arm around his t-shirt clad waist cinched in tighter. He dozed happily, feeling the puffs of breath tickle the back of his neck as Kurt's hard-on pressed against him. He smiled as he heard Kurt mumble his name and cuddle in closer still.

This was everything he had wanted for the past six months and he smiled so hard that he almost started to cry with how happy he felt, how full his heart was with love for the man lying next to him. Instead he took deep breaths and let his glassy eyes clear while he thought about everything they'd discussed the last night before they'd finally tired out and found comfort in simply lying together and falling asleep in their pyjamas.

"You awake?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Nuh uh."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well then sleepyhead, can you let me up please?"

"Don't wanna."

"Fine, I guess I'll just wet the bed then."

Kurt clicked his tongue and lifted his arm to let Blaine go. "You better come back though."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

* * *

Kurt rolled onto his back and rubbed at his tired eyes while he had the bed to himself for a few moments. Propping himself up on an elbow, he checked the time and realized that that his dad must've left for work hours ago. He flopped back on the pillow and considered everything that Blaine had told him about Sebastian the night before. Sure, he might have backed off since they'd spilt up but there was no doubt in Kurt's mind that the conniving bastard was still carrying a torch for Blaine. _His_ Blaine. It made his blood boil and Kurt needed to show him that there was absolutely no chance that Blaine would ever choose him over Kurt.

* * *

The bed dipped as Blaine climbed back under the covers. "I can practically hear you thinking," Blaine teased as he snuggled his face into Kurt's neck and laid a hand over his boyfriend's heart. "What's going on up there, huh?"

Kurt dropped a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Will Sebastian be at Dalton tomorrow?"

"On a Sunday? I don't know."

"I fly out Sunday night from Columbus."

"And…"

"And I want to go to Dalton with you tomorrow."

Blaine's brow furrowed for a second. "Okay?"

"And you're going to be in bed or possibly tied to it…all day. Okay, maybe just at specific times of the day," he chuckled at Blaine's confusion. "Y'know just when your roommate may be passing through."

"Why?"

"It's-it's something I need to do," he replied, kissing Blaine's soft curls, "Trust me?"

"Of course."

Kurt nodded as he pulled Blaine tighter against him, relishing the slide of the leg hitched up between his own.

"So, what are we doing today?" Blaine asked.

"It's Saturday, right?"

"Mmm."

"We'll do what we always do on Saturday mornings."

"Really? You want to?"

Kurt bit his lip as he felt Blaine's hand slide under his pyjama top and start to spin lazy circles on his tummy. "I need you, Blaine," he said tenderly.

Blaine's hand stopped its motion. "It's not too soon? I don't want sex to confuse things between us." He looked up at his best friend while Kurt snorted softly as he stared at the ceiling. "What?"

"Sex has always been on the table for us, Blaine. Sometimes, literally. It's never really confused things for me. In fact, sometimes it's helped bring clarity to my feelings. Not that that's a good reason to be intimate," he added and shifted his gaze to Blaine. "But, it's been months since we've held each other like this. Months of being without one another in _any_ way and I've missed you so much, Blaine. Yes, as my friend and my boyfriend, but as my lover as well. I miss the way you kiss me and touch me, the way you feel inside me, so perfect. I miss your voice telling me that I'm beautiful, how much you want me and love me. And I miss how your skin feels against mine, how we _fit_ together. God, Blaine. I just-I want you so much it h-hurts," he trailed off as his voice cracked.

Blaine's look softened. "You want me to...?"

Kurt rolled them so he was lying on top. "Make me yours again, Blaine. I need to believe this is real."

Blaine stretched up to plant a feather light kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "I can do that."

Smiling softly, Kurt ran his fingertips along Blaine's collarbone. "Tomorrow? Tomorrow is when I'll make _you_ mine."

"Hmm, tomorrow is…when you show Seb what he's missing?"

"Kinda. Tomorrow is when _we_ show Sebastian that we will _always_ choose each other."

"And?"

"And that I'm the only one who can make you come like a freight train while being fucked."

Blaine laughed softly. "You realize that he might actually like that, right?"

"I don't give a flying fuck what he likes or doesn't like," Kurt sniffed.

Blaine simply smiled and kissed Kurt. "Tomorrow you can do what you like with me."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and pushed out his lips. "Oh, I plan to, baby. I plan to. Now hurry up and kiss me again before I decide to take you right now."

"As you wish," Blaine granted as he rolled them over and settled between Kurt's splayed legs, tongue delving into his boyfriend's mouth as they started to surge their hips against one another.


	7. Action

**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine  
**Warnings**: Possessive Sex (kinda), Over-sensitivity, Voyeurism

**Summary: **Kurt and Blaine get it on (finally, sheesh).

**A/N:** This is the final leg of their journey to find each other. Thanks to those that reviewed and have been positive. You rock!

* * *

Blaine bit down on the erect nipple and pulled it lightly as Kurt arched underneath him. The slide of his cock dipping back inside his boyfriend's entrance momentarily made him blink slowly, his eyelids heavy with desire, wanting to get lost in the sensation of Kurt, Kurt, Kurt…everywhere, all around him.

"Hgnh."

"Kurt, there is no one quite like you," Blaine said smiling as he kissed his way over to the other nipple. His boyfriend's head twisted to the side, blush staining his cheeks, mouth parted sensuously.

"You are stunning," Blaine continued as he punctuated each word with a lick to the stiff peak. "And I love you so very much," he murmured as he started to kiss down his ribs, nuzzling in at his waist and biting lightly at his hip.

"I can't imagine feeling this way about anyone other than you. This is it for me, Kurt. You're it for me. I'll love you forever, if you'll have me."

The feeling of Kurt's hand threading through his hair as he gently pulled Blaine up for a kiss, made him melt at the look on his boyfriend's face.

"I will always 'have' you, Blaine. Always. These past months have shown me that you hold the biggest piece of my heart and I just can't function without you and...and I don't want to either."

"I kind of feel like you're only here because the guys you've been with since haven't made you feel the way I can."

Kurt smiled softly as he held his boyfriend's face cupped in his hands. "You're partly right. Oh! No, baby, not like that," he clucked as Blaine frowned. "My heart feels so full of love when I look at you or think about you. There is no one else that makes me feel like that. And I tried to move on, Blaine, I did. I tried to forget about you and about everything that we want together. But I couldn't, mostly because I didn't want to. I never wanted to lose you. Never. I was angry with you..."

His hold tightened around Blaine's face as his boyfriend tried to pull away, eyes downcast and sad. "But I was also angry with myself for leaving you alone, for ignoring you when I _knew_ you were scared that we'd lose each other." Kurt's glassy eyes darted away, his grip loosening, as he struggled to keep his voice. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry," he sniffled.

"Hey," Blaine admonished softly as his thumb wiped away a tear that was spilling across Kurt's cheek. "Don't," his voice trembled. "Don't cry, baby. It's not your fault that I did...what I did." He took a deep breath and continued, his voice stronger, "I'm sorry too, for everything, I am...but I think that if it hadn't of been Eli it would've been _something_ else. We were breaking apart long before we ever broke up." He looked into Kurt's eyes, wide with revelation. "But we can do this. We know what we need to do to make this distance work. Right?" he asked hesitantly.

Kurt blew out a long shaky breath as he nodded. "Right. We want the same thing, we'll work on this together," he murmured, almost like he was convincing himself.

"Together?"

Kurt smiled, feeling lighter. "Together," he confirmed as he pulled Blaine in for a slow deep kiss, their tongues sliding between their mouths.

Eventually Blaine pulled back to sit on his knees, scrabbling to get his sleep shirt and pyjama pants off while Kurt did the same. They glanced at each other shyly, both unwilling to make the first move.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, this is ridiculous. We've been naked together more times than I've had hot dinners."

Blaine ginned. "And you've had a lot of those in your life," he teased.

"Are you calling me chubby?" Kurt blustered.

"Nope. I'm calling you perfect. C'mere," he said holding his arms open.

There was a combined, "Oof," as Kurt practically tackled Blaine and they crashed to the mattress, legs tangling as they rolled over top of each other kissing desperately.

Panting, Blaine rolled away to retrieve the lube, grinning as his boyfriend pouted.

"Come back," Kurt grumbled.

"Just gotta..." Blaine started to say as he leaned over to the bedside table to grab the bottle. After pulling his weight back on the bed, he shuffled around on his knees looking somewhat pained as he sat on his haunches.

"What's wrong?"

"Do we, um...do we need a condom?"

Kurt's brows knitted. "Uh, I was safe." He bit his lip, hesitantly looking to Blaine to answer the unasked question.

"Oh thank God," he sighed, relieved. "Me too."

Kurt grinned happily and crawled over to climb up onto Blaine's raised lap, straddling his thighs. "You just like coming inside of me, don't you?"

"Unf, Kurt!" Blaine groaned as his boyfriend took hold of his cock. "It's my second favourite thing."

Kurt looked bemused as he hooked his arms around Blaine's neck. "What's your first?" he mumbled against his boyfriend's lips.

Blaine pushed in for a kiss, sucking in Kurt's bottom lip. "You coming inside of me," he replied lustily, making direct eye contact.

"Fuck!" Kurt whispered as hands trailed over top of his thighs to take a handful of each ass cheek.

"Like this?"

Kurt nodded as he pressed small kisses into the corners of Blaine's smiling mouth. Fingers rubbed across his entrance as his eyes fell closed and his mouth fell open, waiting for the penetration that would surely come to both openings.

He gasped as Blaine's tongue delved in to dance across his own and a dry fingertip pushed inside his ass, both constantly swirling as Blaine added more pressure with his mouth and pushed the finger all the way in. Kurt clenched down automatically while he sucked on Blaine's tongue, hands tangled in and pulling at his curls. "More," he panted, rocking ever so slightly in his boyfriend's lap, making his cock skid across Blaine's.

Blaine, with Kurt clinging to him, removed both his tongue and the digit in order to slick a trio of fingers. He looked up into Kurt's eyes, a sliver of bright blue ringing the huge dark pupils, glancing between them as he pushed two fingers back inside slowly. The softening of Kurt's stare as desire shot through him made Blaine gasp. "You're so beautiful, Kurt. I love the way you look when you're like this." Blaine pushed his fingers all the way in leisurely, twisting and stretching as he pulled them back out. He alternated suckling Kurt's earlobe and whispering words of love as a third finger was tucked in.

Their bodies started to roll together as Blaine's pace increased, fingers thrusting harder, their cocks bobbing against their stomachs as they jostled each other into a sticky frenzy. Kurt's moans had turned into soft cries as Blaine focused the fingers on his prostate and a gush of pre-cum slid down his cock, dragging out to breaking point as Blaine's cock bumped alongside and away again making Kurt shudder as he teetered on the brink of orgasm.

A thready groan as Kurt bit down on Blaine's shoulder brought them to a stop suddenly. Both boys breathed harshly as Blaine waited for Kurt to cool off a tad before he removed his fingers and found the lube to slather along his dick. Lifting Kurt up and pulling him closer, Blaine set him down so his slippery cock was now nestled between his cheeks.

Kurt whined as they began to rock again, cock nudging against his entrance on every other pass. His breathy sighs muffling as he sucked marks into Blaine's neck. "Take me," he whimpered as a hand hooked over his thigh, pulling him upwards.

Blaine's fingertips pushed the tip of his cock against Kurt's hole as he lowered his boyfriend slowly.

"Uhhh," Kurt sighed throatily. "Fuck, I love you," he moaned as his head rest against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine chuckled into Kurt's hair.

"S'not funny. Uh," Kurt groaned as Blaine pulled back and thrust up solidly.

"You love my cock, Kurt. Don't deny it," Blaine teased.

"I do, I do," he moaned at the next thrust, his hands twitching where they rested on the back of Blaine's neck.

"You love it when I fuck you with my big fucking cock, don't you?" he gasped as he punctuated with word with a thrust.

Kurt trembled as each stroke hit his prostate, his moaning turning into small cries of, "Yes, yes, yes."

"Are you ready to be mine again, baby?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?" he teased as he ceased thrusting, buried deep inside, holding Kurt's hips down on him.

"Blaine!" Kurt whined as he tried to pull himself up, eager to fuck.

"Answer me, baby."

Yes! Yes. I'm yours. Please, Blaine. Uh," he cried as he wriggled around impaled on his boyfriend's cock.

"You're mine?"

"Yes! Fuck me! Make me yours," he whined.

"Ready?" Blaine asked in a deeper lilting tone.

Kurt's eyes snapped open, staring into deep pools of caramel, as he stilled. "Yes," he exhaled excitedly, knowing what was coming next, something he hadn't experienced in so long.

Blaine's hands gripped his ass firmly as he lifted them both and they crashed down onto the mattress together.

Barely able to suck in a breath, Kurt groaned at the feeling of fingers digging into his cheeks and Blaine's open mouth pressed against his neck, as the frantic pounding started.

Holding Kurt just the way he wanted him, Blaine's cock plunged in and out of his boyfriend wildly while he panted against his skin. It was everything he'd remembered and it felt better than expected. Everything was just right – perfect. It was _Kurt_. Finally, he had who he'd wanted for so long and he held on tight as they fucked, determined to make this perfect for Kurt too.

Kurt wailed as his prostate was hammered relentlessly, his eyes rolled back into his head as his release washed over him, cum spilling between their stomachs. Slack jawed he pulled at Blaine's curls as his prostate was continued to be pummeled by his boyfriend's incessant thrusting. "Ohhh God." Kurt's breathy wail edged Blaine closer orgasm. "Ohhhh fuck. Yes! Yes! Fuck!"

"You like that, don't you?" Blaine grunted as he continued to slam into him.

"Yes! Fuck...harder, baby, harder!" he demanded as his wailing got louder with each resounding thrust smacking into him.

"Uh. Kurt! Ohhh, Kurt! Oh my God! I love you! Oh, K-Kurt!" Blaine cried out as he came, spurting jet after jet inside Kurt.

They lay there entwined in each other as they each caught their breath. "Was that? Was that okay?" Blaine panted.

"It was perfect, baby. Fucking perfect," Kurt sighed as his hands scratched the base of Blaine's neck.

"Mmm," he sighed at the light touch. "I've missed you so much, Kurt," he paused, feeling Kurt nod along.

"Me too," Kurt whispered.

"God, I-I love you. I do. So much. I could barely stand it...not being with you."

"Me too," he sniffed.

"Are you crying?" Blaine asked softly, face still tucked into Kurt's neck.

"Possibly," Kurt's voice wavered.

Blaine lifted his head and smiled down at his best friend. "Nuh uh. No more crying. We don't have to be sad anymore, silly."

"They're happy t-tears," he hiccuped.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine murmured.

* * *

Kurt's face twisted in a dopey smile. "What're you doing?" he giggled as Blaine started licking his cheek and then his ear, moving down to his neck.

"Getting you cleaned up."

Kurt's eyebrows rose in a silent question.

"For round two."

"Oh? Who says I want a round two, huh?"

Blaine smirked and bit a kiss into Kurt's pulse point before he answered. "One, you're really hard right now," he teased as he shifted against him making Kurt groan inadvertently. "And two, I can't wait for Sunday, baby. I need you in me now."

"But? Sebastian."

Blaine stilled for a moment with a serious look on his face. "Look, I don't give a fuck about showing Seb anything. And you shouldn't either..." He kissed the pout that had developed on his boyfriend's mouth "...and I doubt he'd turn up to school on a Sunday, even if I asked him to. Wouldn't you much rather spend as much time together as possible instead of wasting it on him?"

Kurt hummed as he thought about it.

"I know I'd much rather spend my time being with you."

"Yeah, me too," Kurt conceded. "But can I ask you for one thing? Would you consider moving out of his room? Please?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Really?"

"Maybe you could swap roommates or something?"

"Do-do you want me to stop being friends with him?"

"Well, if I'm being honest, yes. But," he raced as Blaine frowned, "I know he's your friend and you have every right to choose who you hang out with. I-I just. I feel uncomfortable with him being around 24/7. What happens when we want to Skype each other or talk on the phone? He's still going to be hovering to get the inside scoop or making fun of me or interrupting us with your guys' inside jokes like he used to when I first moved. And I can't shake the feeling that he's going to try something like before."

Blaine nodded slowly. "Yeah. I can understand that. And a little privacy for you and me would be better. Okay, I'll talk to Eli," his brows knitting at Kurt's pained expression. "About swapping rooms."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. That will make me feel better when we're 600 miles apart."

"You know what would make you feel better right now?"

Kurt smirked. "And what would that be, hmm?"

"You. Inside me," Blaine murmured as he waggled his eyebrows.

At Kurt's chuckle and non-movement, Blaine resorted to begging. "Please, Kurt? Please fuck me? I want to feel you. I want to be yours. Please, baby?" he pouted and put on his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, not the eyes! Really, Blaine? You're bringing out the big guns, huh?"

Blaine's tongue lolled out the side of his mouth as he nodded, panting like a dog, while he wiggled his tailless bum.

Kurt sniggered to himself until the softened dick still inside him slipped out with Blaine's jiggling, his good mood starting to evaporate as the feeling of emptiness overwhelmed him suddenly.

He pulled Blaine tight against him and rolled them. "So you've been a bad boy, huh? You need to be taught a lesson?" He grinned at Blaine's frantic nodding. "I think," he mulled it over out loud, "I think you should put that tongue to good use, baby." He couldn't help but laugh at the way his boyfriend licked his lips lasciviously while Kurt crawled up to position his entrance at Blaine's mouth. "Lick, boy!" he giggled.

"Clean up on aisle two!" Blaine mumbled as he dove in tongue first.

"Bla-ine!"

"Mpfh?"

"Wrong-wrong theme, baby. Ahhh," he mumbled as Blaine's tongue flicked against his entrance teasingly. "Uh, more," he grumbled as he pressed harder against Blaine's mouth.

He let his boyfriend suck all the cum out of him as he rode his tongue jerkily. It soon had Kurt's cock aching so he shuffled back to sit on his chest.

Blaine's forearms rested on Kurt's thighs as he toyed with the curved dick in his line of sight. "Just for the record, Kurt, I love your cock too. It's so pretty," Blaine mumbled as he pulled the dick back and releasing it, letting it slap on his boyfriend's stomach. He hummed as he swiped a finger through the pre-cum leaking from the tip. "Mmm. Kurt, you taste so good," he murmured his finger dipped into his mouth, sucking it clean.

Kurt smiled down as Blaine kept dipping his fingertip into the slit of his dick, trying to get all of the fluid he could. He gave himself a quick pump or two to ease the pressure and started to lean forward so Blaine could taste it from the source.

Watching Blaine's lips as the tip of his cock slid between them made him want to push all the way down his throat but he managed to hold off, pushing into his cheek instead as he ran a thumb over the distorted skin. His skin felt tight as his boyfriend's tongue continually ran over his length, as far as it could reach while he pulsed in against the cheek. "Uhh, you know Blaine, don't you? You know it's not just your dick I love. I love all of you, cock and bowties included." He grinned as Blaine's stretched mouth tried to smile, resulting in a clown-like grimace.

Blaine traced invisible patterns on Kurt's inner thigh and balls, tickling him, making him giggle and pull out.

Their frolicking was cut short as Burt coughed from the stairs.

"Hi Dad."

"You boys finished playing?"

Blaine looked to Kurt immediately, his hand tightening on his boyfriend's thighs possessively.

"Mmm, no. We've still got some things to sort out," Kurt replied as he gazed at Blaine with a soft smile.

"Need a hand?" Burt asked hopefully, palming himself not so discreetly.

"Nope."

"Kurt-" the older man started to say.

"This is our time, Dad. Please respect that."

Burt frowned and pulled his cap off and scratched his head.

"We'll be up later to catch-up but then Blaine is taking me out to dinner," Kurt added.

"I am?" Blaine laughed, earning a soft smack to his shoulder before Kurt moved to lie alongside him.

"Absolutely! Somewhere nice...but with cheesecake."

"I think I can manage that." Blaine smiled when Kurt dropped a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Ahem," Burt cleared his throat again as the boys started to lose themselves while trading kisses. "Tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Kurt said playfully as Blaine chased his mouth and ended up settling on his earlobe instead.

"Kurt."

"D-Dad, I-I think we need to figure out some new boundaries."

Burt eyebrows rose as he jammed his cap back on but was cut off before he could respond.

"Mmm, why don't you call Carole up? See what she's doing tonight? I'd bet she'd love to hear from you again now that Finn's away in the army."

Burt pursed his lips and contemplated that for a moment. "Huh, maybe you're right, kiddo," he mumbled as he started to climb the stairs. He stopped to turn back to congratulate them on their reunion but his words died on his tongue as his son rolled on top of Blaine and they wrapped themselves around the other, kissing sensuously.

He grunted happily to himself. They were such _good _boys.

* * *

Kurt sucked another mark high on his boyfriend's neck as his fingers slipped from Blaine's lubed entrance. "You ready for me?"

"Please," Blaine whispered as he wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist.

Kurt hummed in satisfaction, slowly sliding his cock inside, watching as Blaine's eyelashes fluttered wildly as the feeling of fullness and pleasure overtook him. Laying his weight over Blaine while he continued to sink in, Kurt planted tiny kisses across his boyfriend's cheekbones and brows.

"A-ahhh," Blaine stuttered out. "Ohhh. Kurt, Kurt. Oh God, I-I..."

Kurt's brow creased as he bottomed out and Blaine hadn't opened his eyes yet. "Baby? Are-are you okay?"

Blaine's eyes snapped open looking like liquid gold swirling beneath the building tears. Biting his bottom lip hard, his chin wobbled as he sucked in a deep breath.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked worriedly. "Did I hurt you? Baby, please...talk to me."

Blaine cracked a watery smile as he croaked out, "Happy tears, Kurt."

Stroking a thumb over the apple of Blaine's cheek, Kurt kissed away the path the tears had dripped down, smiling fondly as Blaine composed himself. "Better?"

"You have no idea how much I've wanted this," Blaine whispered. "Wanted you to hold me and l-love me," his voice threatening to break again.

"Oh, Blaine."

"It sounds stupid I know, but when we're together like this it just feels...I just feel whole."

"It's not stupid, baby."

Blaine sucked in his top lip as he hesitated. "Y'know Renee Zellweger's line in Jerry Maguire? The 'you complete me' bit that always makes you tear up but you roll your eyes at anyway?"

Kurt nodded, smiling crookedly.

"It's not that I'm missing this part of me and I _have_ to have you to fill it. It's that I _want_ you to be the one that's there, willing to be with me, loving me as much as I love you. Because when you're with me like that, it's amazing and perfect and I'd do anything to feel that happy again."

Kurt leaned in and kissed him softly. "Me too. I've missed you so much," he murmured as he shifted his weight, pulling out slightly and pushing back in as he settled. He kissed him once more as his boyfriend moaned softly at the movement, like he'd forgotten that they were joined so intimately.

"More. I need to feel you," Blaine breathed out, gasping as his boyfriend started to move gently, rocking their bodies together.

"I love you, Blaine. I love you and I'm never going to let you slip away again."

"Uh. Don't stop. Don't ever stop."

"Never," Kurt panted as his pace picked up. "You're mine," he punctuated with a harder thrust. "My best friend. My lover. My boyfriend. My future husband."

"Uh, Kurt. Love you, baby, so much," Blaine panted as his legs were pulled up, ankles hooking around Kurt's neck as his boyfriend started to drive his cock in mercilessly until he was sobbing with the need to cum. "Please, Kurt, please. Fuck, fuck. Fuck me!"

Propping himself up on an elbow, Kurt slipped his hand over Blaine's slippery cockhead, rubbing until his boyfriend arched up underneath him and cried out, cum splattering between them as he writhed in ecstasy.

Kurt followed quickly, his final thrusts long and deep as he spilt wetly inside of Blaine, his hips slowing but still pushing in over and over, unwilling for the moment to be over.

* * *

They lay there, sticky and spent in each other's arms, breathing heavily and staring at one another in awe. Their eyes greedily taking in every curve of the other, every freckle, the blush high on their cheeks, the sweat beading on their brows.

"Don't you ever do that to me - to us - again, Blaine," Kurt murmured sombrely.

"I'll never hurt you like that again. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Kurt shook his head. "Just promise me that we'll always be in each other's lives."

"I promise, Kurt. I'll wait for however long I need to and love you as long as you let me."

"Good, because my life just doesn't make any sense without you by my side."

"You won't be able to get rid of me that easily," Blaine teased playfully.

"I hope not. I only intend to get married once."

"We're getting married?"

"Not yet, baby. You should probably finish high school first."

"Probably."

Kurt smiled fondly as his eyes raked over his ecstatic boyfriend. "We can talk about it in a year or two, once you're settled in college."

"Just me? You're not re-applying to NYADA?"

"Uh uh. I've been accepted into Parsons for next semester. Just part time, so I can keep working with Isabelle too. I really love it there, Blaine. It just feels right, y'know?"

Blaine nodded. "I-I haven't been able to talk to you about it but I've been thinking about applying to NYADA," he offered hesitantly.

"Really?! That's amazing, baby!"

"Oh God, I'm so glad you said that," Blaine mumbled, relieved. "Um, because I've already applied…"

"And?!"

"And I got my audition letter last week." He chuckled as his boyfriend let out a happy squeal.

"I'm so happy for you, Blaine," Kurt gushed as he smacked their lips together in a noisy kiss.

"It won't be long until we're together again, Kurt. Another six months or so."

"Or two weeks, give or take a day."

"Huh?"

"Christmas, silly."

"Oh, you're coming back here? So soon?"

"I don't want to spend it alone. I mean, Christmas in New York would be lovely but also depressing as hell on my own. I'd miss you guys too much and no amount of ice skating and hot chocolate would make up for me missing Mistletoe kisses and singing with you two."

"Christmas in New York…" Blaine murmured wistfully.

Kurt gasped and leaped out of bed. "Hey! I've got a great idea! Come on!" he demanded excitedly as he threw pajama pants at Blaine's face.

Blaine scrambled to dress as Kurt tugged on his own pajamas while heading for the stairs.

"Dad! Da-ad!" Kurt yelled as he ran up the stairs, Blaine breathless and grabbing at his waist as he caught up. "Da-ad, can you guys come to New York for Christmas?"

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: **There is plenty more in this verse to be written but I've got a couple of other projects to finish before that happens. Until that happens, I suggest you come say hi over at my tumblr page (check my profile) or check out my other Hummelcest story, Natural Selection (which is both at Tumblr, at my LiveJournal or at Scarves & Coffee). I won't be uploading that particular story here again. Thanks for reading everyone! ~Gigi


End file.
